We're The Same!: Triple Threats and Epithets
by Azure129
Summary: It's OOREV's One Year Anniversary Extravaganza, which means PARTY AT DISCORD'S! Time for new members, surprise cakes, romantic/friendly escapades, and the threat of Starswirl the Bearded exposing the club once and for all! What else can President Discord do but tag along with Celestia and Starswirl in a desperate attempt to keep OOREV a secret?
1. 1YearAnniversaryCelebrationExtravaganza

**A/N:**

Here it is, the long beginning of the final installment of the "We're The Same!" series, which is probably the most random thing I've ever written lol. I hope you enjoy!

We're the Same!: Triple Threats and Epithets

**Chapter 1:**

**OOREV Official One Year Anniversary Celebration Extravaganza**

* * *

"Okay, okay, everyone, no need crowd—here comes your host, Discord, with fresh snacks straight from the kitchen!" Grinning, Discord flew past the banner over to the doorway of his kitchen that read: Official Top Secret OOREV One Year Anniversary Celebration Extravaganza—Happy Club Anniversary!" He passed between his many guests who were chatting, eating, and drinking punch. They each waved to him as he went by, and Discord waved in return—and also made sure to call out some encouraging remarks to the newer, still somewhat reserved, members of his organization.

"Fizzle, still love the cropped mane—very chic." Fizzle (formerly Tempest Shadow) gave him a quick salute and small smile before returning to her conversation with Twi and Sunset Shimmer.

"Stygian! You getting to know Smooze? Good, good…"

Stygian smiled at Discord, and Smooze waved his slime head in Discord's direction.

"Chancellor Neighsay! Hey, out of curiosity does this organization meet EEA Guidelines?"

Neighsay only laughed at the joke and then continued a lively chat with a smiling Thorax.

"Ah, and Pharynx—I know this party is probably a little lighthearted for you, but how often do one year anniversaries come around, am I right?"

Pharynx maintained a stern gaze but gave a nod to Discord. Trixie and Starlight, seated on either side of him on the sofa, waved over at Discord with smiles.

Discord finally got to the snack table and set down his fresh platters of treats then turned back to observe the full party. He'd never hosted a full house like this before for a celebration. But with all the new members OOREV had acquired over the last year and all the personal breakthroughs they had made together, a party seemed more than due.

But of course thinking of new members made Discord think of old members, which made him snap up a pocket watch and glance at it. Though the watch hands just ran back and forth in opposite directions and each of the hours just had a picture of Discord's face, he still tisked at the sight of the time. "Hmm, where could my Vice President be? She should have arrived two bowls of punch ago." He snapped away the watch and cleared his throat. "Attention, OOREV members!"

Everyone in the room sighed but replied at the same time with smiles, "Yes, President Discord?"

He beamed: the title was music to his ears. "I just have to pop out for a quick errand, but I'll be right back. Enjoy yourselves! Try not to miss me too much! And if you need more punch, ask Twi to magic it up."

Twi frowned and adjusted her glasses. "But…I still make things explode when I try to use my horn."

"I know! And it's hilarious!" Discord chuckled then waved as Twi finally cracked a smile again. He went to snap himself way…but suddenly a portal appeared behind him that quickly sucked him in.

To the other guests it just seemed like one of Discord's dramatic exits, so they all shrugged and went back to mingling.

* * *

Someone had used a summoning spell on him. No one had used one of those in quite a while; not since before the Tirek incident.

Discord found himself in a hallway in the Canterlot castle right outside the door to Celestia's study. And there was Luna.

Discord grinned. "Hey Moonie, what's the big idea? Shouldn't I be the one summoning you for the party for OOR—"

Luna put a hoof over his mouth, her voice low. "I'm sorry, Discord, but we have a situation. I tried to discuss it with Celestia on our own, but she insisted that—"

And then the study door opened, revealing Celestia.

Luna took her hoof from Discord's mouth and smiled just before Celestia caught sight of them. "Sister, look, tis Discord!" Luna pointed at him

"Wonderful!" Celestia smiled and came forward to take Discord's arm in her hoof and pull him inside. "Come in, Come in!"

A bewildered Discord went along with her as Luna sighed and followed after them, closing the door behind her.

Their usual table was arranged with tea, plates, and cookies. Celestia took a seat and magically pulled out Luna's and Discord's for them. "I know we don't have an OOLLA meeting until the end of the month, but something's come up and I need to call an emergency one, I think. I hope you weren't busy with anything, Discord."

"Uh…" Discord's mind flashed back to his house full of reformed villains. "Oh, er, I can spare a few minutes. What's up, Celestia?" He grinned a little. "And if you plan to grill me again for info about when I'm launching the surprise retirement party I clearly need to throw for you two, it won't work. I want you to be utterly flabbergasted by the whole thing."

Celestia laughed but shook her head. "No, it's about something more pressing actually." She shuffled her hooves on the table. "I had a visit from Starswirl yesterday, and he told me he's been sensing certain shifts in Equestria's magical field and he suspects that, well…that some of its most powerful beings have been gathering regularly and in secret lately."

Luna, with a dry look, caught Discord's tea cup with her magic just as he dropped it, his eyes wide. "Ah—I see," the chaos master replied carefully. "And, er, how certain did Starbeard the Swirleded, I mean SwirlBell the Starded, I mean Starswirl the Bearded sound about this theory exactly?"

Luna brought a hoof to her forehead. Discord slumped in his chair and deeply lamented how horrible he'd gotten at lying since his reform (or at least at lying without some time to prepare, and especially to Celestia who'd gotten so chummy with him lately).

"Very certain," Celestia replied, "though he couldn't tell who exactly the creatures were who are gathering—which is good news." She smiled, blushing a little. "It means our club is still a secret, though I admit it was flattering having him sense so much power from just the three of us. I told him that he might be sensing Twilight and the girls coming into their own innate magic even more, and I hoped he would move on from the situation. But he's pretty stubborn."

"To be fair, he had to be to teach Celestia and I when we were younger—if he wasn't stubborn, we wouldn't have learned a thing, " Luna added. "But regardless, my sister tells me that apparently Starswirl insists on continuing his investigations into this 'gathering of powerful creatures' phenomenon until he finds a definitive answer."

"I see." Discord reclined back in his seat a little, his composure returned. "Well, so he'll probably snoop around Canterlot and Equestria a bit… right? After all, it's a phenomenon he says he's found, nothing more. Equestria's full of those. I'm sure he'll get bored with this one eventually."

Celestia sighed. "But Starswirl is convinced now that creatures of power gathering in secret could mean a threat to Equestria."

Discord scowled—he couldn't help it.

Luna noticed and quickly cleared her throat. "And I told you, Celestia, that assumption seems terribly great. Perhaps if you and I just go over with him how stable Equestria has been over the last thousand years, he will abandon the notion."

"I wish he would, but there is one other problem." Celestia looked down. "What he's sensing—he says it's hard to tell where it's coming from, but some of the magic seems evil."

"Well, I think Starswirl needs to get off his high horse and stop acting like the white knight Equestria needs," Discord grumbled, arms crossed.

Celestia raised an eyebrow but then blinked and frowned. "Discord, he couldn't be sensing _your_ magic and thinking it's evil. No matter what happened in the past." She reached across the table and placed her hoof on his hand. "And even if he is making that mistake, it's no reflection on you. You're a wonderful person and a very dear friend—Luna and I wouldn't even have this club if it weren't for you." She smiled again. "And if your reputation ever needs defending, no matter where Luna and I are on our retirement adventures, I'll come right to your side and be the first one to stand up for you."

Such a proclamation, and her calming touch, got Discord to smile again. "Oh, it… it's okay, Sunny, really. I'm sure it's not me he's sensing. And even if he is, like you said, it's all just a misunderstanding."

"Exactly. But Discord, I really don't think it's you—which is what concerns me." Celestia removed her hoof and her smile fell. "What if there really is a group of villains gathering somewhere?"

"Oh…" Discord took a deep breath, "I…" His eyes went to Luna.

Luna looked pretty uneasy herself but finally spoke again. "I really can't imagine such a threat as that attacking to Equestria, especially considering all the former ne'er-do-wells we've reformed. But perhaps we can look into this matter more during our next OOLLA meeting together?"

Celestia shook her head. "Starswirl won't wait that long. And I don't want him going through the trouble of investigating something that might be nothing—or worse, stumbling upon a threat all on his own with no one to help him. I'd like us to do something about this now. Starswirl has developed a way to track the source of the magical shifts. If we could accompany him, maybe we could all get to the bottom of the problem together. He wouldn't have to know we're a club of course—just the pony sisters with assistance. From Discord." She smiled at Discord. "And this would give Starswirl a chance to get to know you, Discord."

Discord felt like he was about to break into a sweat. "I just remembered I've got something burning in the ice box!" He flew up, putting on the best, most unsuspicious smile he could manage. "I should get home—now! Luna, could you join me momentarily to assist with the dirty dishes in the oven?"

Dryly, Luna replied, "You mean the 'something burning in the ice box'?"

"Sure, yes, fine! You know me, lots of wacky, chaotic stuff going on at my place. Can't even keep up with it half the time!" He wiped his brown and grinned far too much to not seem nervous.

Celestia raised an eyebrow at first, watching Discord and her sister for a moment. But then she blinked and stood with a small smile. "If there's something important you need to tend to, then of course go take care of it. But I told Starswirl we'd join him in a few minutes, and I'd really like you two to come along. Please?"

Discord hesitated. She looked so hopeful, and she'd said please so gently. Why was it so hard to say no to her these days when a thousand years ago saying no to her had been one of his greatest pleasures?

Luna came toward Celestia with a gentle smile. "We will be with you very shortly, sister." Celestia's smile returned and she nodded. Then Luna turned back to Discord. "Let us be off, Discord, to tend to the shenanigans of your kitchen, as it were."

Discord breathed a sigh of relief and snapped them both away.

Celestia watched them go with an interested smile, though she soon looked down with a worried sigh.

* * *

Luna and Discord appeared in Discord's kitchen.

Discord grabbed onto Luna's shoulders and spoke in a hushed voice as the sounds of the party continued in the living room. "That wizard is smart, stubborn, and powerful—he could actually pull off finding us! And we cannot have a suspicious and ready-to-strike Starswirl the Bearded stumble into my cottage full of reformed villains! There's no way to explain that situation without revealing the secret of the club, and there's no way to reveal the secret of the club to Starswirl without it coming off as some pathetic ruse to hide our 'treachery' to that paranoid old coot!"

He was breathing pretty heavily now, and Luna had to put her hooves on his arms. "Discord, calm down, we'll handle this."

"And why today? Why during the Official One Year Anniversary Celebration Extravaganza!" He pulled away from her and paced (across the floor, up one wall, over the ceiling, down the other wall). "I really needed a good party too after that whole Sombra scare!"

"And we can still have one," Luna assured with a smile. "We just have to be careful. And if worse comes to worse and we are confronted and must explain about the club, I'm sure Starswirl would agree to keep it a secret."

"That's not the point though." Discord snapped and flung himself back onto a cotton candy cloud that appeared. "This club is a safe space for these creatures: a place where you can go and know you aren't being judged about your past, a place where you can be yourself without the whole world gawking at you." He frowned at Luna. "I don't want them all to lose that. It's my responsibility to take care of them as president."

Luna was smiling a lot now. "Worrying over your subjects—you have become a true leader, Discord."

"Don't remind me." He rolled his eyes but sat up and snapped away the cloud. "And sheesh if I'd known leading was this stressful I would have left you and Celestia to the throne long ago."

Luna chuckled. "Discord, here's what we'll do. I'll return to my sister and assist her with Starswirl. Hopefully their journey does not lead them here and Starswirl is just being a little too worrisome lately. But if not, I'll try to convince him that perhaps we should just put energy into fortifying our own defenses rather than seeking out a threat that is not even confirmed. Meanwhile, you stay here and entertain the guests, enjoy yourself, and let everyone have their nice day together."

Discord frowned. "But you should get to enjoy the party too, Luna. Everyone's been asking for you, and you've barely met the new recruits yet. I cut loose all the time in real life but you deserve a chance to here. And anyway," he blushed a little, "it seemed really important to Celestia that I come along. I don't want to disappoint her."

Luna's smile softened. "I'm sure she'd understand, Discord."

Discord only pouted though and held his head high. "Afraid the answer's no. So I'm pulling rank, Luna. As president I order you to stay here and tend the party. I'll be the one going off to put Starswirl and Celestia off the scent. Besides, I don't like the idea of him even suggesting my club is evil."

"Discord, you do not need to prove anything to Starswirl." Luna rolled her eyes. "You've already proven yourself to everyone else in your life. And if Starswirl has a problem with you then he has a problem with Celestia and I as well." She winked.

Discord's smile returned. "I'll keep that in mind." He snapped—a table full of snack platters and punch bowls appeared in the kitchen. "Here, you're fully stocked. I'll try to finish up this escapade as soon as possible and get back here. Then maybe you and Tia and I can have an OOLLA meeting tomorrow or something to square everything away."

Luna nodded and waved. "Take care, Discord—let me know if you require assistance."

With a wave and a snap of his fingers, Discord appeared.

Just as he left, the kitchen door opened—Starlight, Trixie, Twi, and Sunset appeared.

"Princess Luna!" Twi raced forward and hugged her. "I've missed you!" She pulled back, smiling.

Starlight glanced around. "I thought we heard Discord in here."

"Yeah," Trixie nodded, "our lovable president's obnoxious tone is kind of hard to miss."

"I'm afraid he had to pop out once more," Luna replied. "But I am here now to facilitate the party in his stead."

Sunset dashed up to her. "Does that mean that our surprise for Discord can happen? We were worried we wouldn't be able to pull it off when we didn't see you at the party."

Luna's eyes brightened. "Of course—I almost forgot! In fact, this situation will be much easier with Discord gone for a while. Instead of me distracting him while you secretly bake him a surprise cake in the kitchen to celebrate his presidency, all of you can have free rein in here for the task."

"Great!" Starlight made a scroll appear. "Smooze designed the cake—three layers but with the smallest layer on the bottom. As long as we stick to his notes about structure, it should stay together."

"He is surprisingly good at drawing precise diagrams," Trixie had to comment. "Starlight and I will be able to bake it in no time." They hoof bumped.

"Then Twi and I can decorate it!" Sunset pulled Twi close. "Or, I'll decorate but Twi can mix the frosting. She's getting a lot better with hooves." Twi nodded.

"Perfect." Luna used her magic to create a cart. "You can use this to wheel out the cake when it's time. And I shall provide the candles later. Meanwhile, I shall be out among the party."

"Twi and I will join you." Sunset trotted after Luna, Twi following behind. She glanced at the others. "Let us know once the cake is done being baked."

Starlight and Trixie winked then got to work making bowls and ingredients appear.

The other three mares headed out into the party, which grew lively again now that Sunset and Twilight were back mingling with some of the newer guests. These less familiar members made Luna feel a little shy but she put on a proud smile and walked forward.

Seeing everyone around her, she couldn't help but be unsurprised that Starswirl was sensing something big: the magic of every creature in here combined was overwhelming to consider. First thing was first then—she would have to discreetly put up a barrier around the cottage to mask the amount of power it held. Her horn started to glow, but—

"Princess Luna!" Stygian came up to her, smiling. "It's so good to see you. I don't have the pleasure often. Thank you again for extending me an invitation to your club."

She unpowered her horn and smiled gently at him. "Of course, Stygian. You seemed an ideal candidate. I hope you are enjoying the party."

"Very much so!" He nodded. "I've almost learned Smooze's language and all of his abilities. Oh what an asset he would have been during Equestria's early days."

Luna chuckled. "Indeed. He has proven a most interesting compatriot."

"Yes." Stygian held out his hoof. "Would you like to join us? I was just talking to him about beauty of old ponish and how aspects of the language are not dissimilar to his own. I know I can always count on you for a good conversation about classic vernacular."

Luna bit her lip—one of her favorite parts of this club was indeed the chance to have discussions with creatures who had existed back in the past as she herself had. And she loved classic vernacular. But she had to shake her head with a polite smile. "Nay, thank you for the offer but I'm afraid I have to attend to some matters for the party in Discord's stead. Though I would be happy to engage in the conversation at another time. Feel free to write to me at the castle whenever you wish."

"Of course." Stygian bowed. "Arthank enue, Luna."

Luna lowered her head and replied in old ponish. "Arthank enue, Stygian."

The separated and Luna continued through the room—her goal was the window where she could make sure to watch her spell take effect and also not be seen by any other creatures while casting it.

"Princess Luna!"

Luna paused and turned, still with her welcoming smile, as two new ponies approached. "Chancellor Neighsay, Tempest Shadow."

"Er…" 'Tempest' cleared her throat, "actually, here I've decided to go by Fizzle."

"Yes, of course." Luna nodded. "My apologies. Are you both enjoying yourselves?"

"I'll admit," Neighsay rubbed his chin, "when I first learned about this group I thought it was a bit unorthodox—and that I might not quite qualify since I didn't try to take over Equestria. But I see now this club is less about villainy and more about forgiving yourself for past mistakes." He cleared his throat. "I've also appreciated the chance to get to know some other creatures while here."

"I'm glad to hear you're taking advantage of this helpful opportunity." Luna glanced to Fizzle. "And you, Fizzle?"

Fizzle glanced around. "I appreciate any chance to learn more about parties. This is the second one I've been to in my life. It is…informative to see how many other creatures have mistakes to manage." She gestured to Neighsay. "The chancellor and I were just discussing academic policies. I may start working as an advisor for the EEA to improve support for students with different abilities." Her horn stub sparked. "Would you care to weigh in?"

Policies—another of Luna's favorite topics. But she remained strong. "Normally, yes, but I have an urgent matter to attend to for the party. Though perhaps we could set up a meeting in Canterlot sometime to go over any ideas you have. I think your collaboration concept is wonderful."

"I'll look forward to it, Princess." Neighsay bowed.

Fizzle lowered her head. "As will I, Princess Luna."

They both smiled, and Luna smiled and bowed in return before she turned and continued her journey. Finally the window was before her. Luna approached, opened it, and gazed out into the ether. Celestia spent evenings here sometimes catching up with Discord and often remarked at how interesting it was to look up at the chaos that served as a sky for Discord. Celestia visiting him here seemed to be her way of growing a personal relationship with Discord since she had accepted that sometimes Luna and he went off together without explanation. And the situation seemed to make both parties quite happy. Discord wasn't as much of a flustered mess around her, and Celestia wasn't as preoccupied with thinking about him.

As Luna powered her horn, she hoped for success in Discord's mission to keep their club a secret. The members as well as Discord, Celestia and Luna had found a good balance together. Why disturb a situation where everyone was already happy?

Luna released the spell and watched as her magic's aura surrounded the cottage then dissipate to make the covering invisible. She nodded to herself then turned back to face the inside of the room.

She came face to face with a stern blue changeling.

Luna blinked. "Er…hello—Pharynx, I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Princess Luna, and it is a pleasure to meet Thorax's brother—"

"You're setting up a perimeter." He tilted his head, gaze still stern. "Why?"

Luna's eyes widened. "I, er…" she glanced around the room—at least the others didn't seem to notice the current conversation.

"Relax," Pharynx assured in a low voice, "I'm not in the habit of starting panics by revealing the use of defensive fortifications. I won't even press you for details about the threat. I just want to know if you need help—and I want assurance that the club members are safe."

Luna released a breath. She kept her voice low too. "Thank you, Pharynx. But I promise there is no threat; just a small chance that some non-club members may pass by. The anonymity of the club and its members is crucial, so I simply set up a field to dampen the readings of our magic. We should be fine. But if the situation changes I'll lead the club through additional precautionary steps. For now though I would simply prefer not to disturb the party." She smiled.

Pharynx gave a single nod and saluted with one hoof. "Of course, Princess. But if you do require additional help, I am at your service."

Luna's smile grew. "I shall call upon you if the need arises, Prince Pharynx."

Pharynx's poise finally faltered—he blinked several times then cleared his throat. "Pardon, Princess, but I'm afraid you're giving me a rank that's above me."

"But your brother is King." Luna tilted her head to the side. "Surely you are due a title as well."

"I'm less of a ruler and more of a soldier."

"I see. And I understand. Perhaps, then Commander Pharynx would be more suitable," she suggested.

"I suppose," he shrugged but then quickly resumed his stern look. "But at an affair as informal as a party in a mutual acquaintance's home, just Pharynx is fine."

"Then just Luna is fine for me," Luna assured with a nod of her head.

"Yes, ma'am." Pharynx saluted again.

"Pharynx, there you are!" Thorax trotted over with a smile. "Oh good, you finally got a chance to talk to Princess Luna! I knew you'd like this club, Pharynx: there are so many fun friends to meet."

"Yeah, well," Pharynx finally grinned, "you were sneaking off once a month for _something_, and you're terrible at lying. I'll admit at first I thought it was a girl, but this is a lot more interesting."

Thorax blushed and lowered his head shyly. "Pharynx, I wouldn't sneak off with a girl. I've just been talking to them a little more—Luna helped me with that."

Luna blushed too. "Er, I merely encouraged Thorax to feel free to approach all manner of changeling to engage in conversation. Tis a long story." Luna really hoped she wouldn't have to explain about Thorax's awkward obligatory attempt to court her so long ago

"Really?" Pharynx seemed pensive for a moment but then he cleared his throat and shook his head. "I see. Well, thank you for helping Thorax, Luna—he's been much less of a spazz lately since he joined this club." He reached up and gave Thorax a noogie.

"Hey!" Thorax squirmed but got free and smiled. "Very funny."

There was the sound of a small explosion from the kitchen, after which black smoke proceeded to filter out from under the door. The party stopped for a moment and everyone looked to the kitchen.

Then everyone looked at Twi.

She blinked and shrugged. "I didn't do that explosion. I was out here."

Luna's eyes widened and she dashed over to the kitchen door, addressing the crowd as she went. "Er, surprise every creature—we are preparing a special, secret, appreciation cake for Discord to celebrate his presidency. When he comes back please don't mention anything. And I'll see what the matter is in the kitchen."

Everyone smiled and nodded then went back to chatting.

Luna sighed deeply and opened the kitchen door.

Starlight was covered in black ash, and Trixie stood there clean but with her jaw dropped. The bowl Starlight was mixing no longer held any batter as it was now scattered all over the kitchen.

Trixie's eyes met Luna and she smiled sheepishly. "Heh, er…perhaps the great and powerful Trixie should have just added baking powder by hoof instead of using a leavening spell on the batter." She pointed at Starlight. "It was Starlight's idea."

Starlight frowned. "It was my idea to use the spell, not to have _you_ use it."

Trixie scowled.

Before a fight could break out (or before Luna could see too much of herself and Celestia in the bickering of these two friends), Luna powered her horn and in a flash, cleaned up the room, cleaned up Starlight, and reset all of the ingredients neatly on the counter. "There, please just start over and do your best. No magic; just simple baking."

Both mares nodded, their smiles returning.

With a deep sigh Luna turned and headed out of the kitchen, ready to face the perils of the party once more.

* * *

Discord had snapped himself back to Celestia's study, and from there Celestia had led him out to the grounds to wait for Starswirl. For the last few minutes now, the chaos master lounged in the air while Celestia paced.

"Tia, are you really this nervous?" Discord raised an eyebrow at her. "Come on, we're just going to supervise Starswirl on a paranoid mission to save Equestria from an unidentified force that might not exist. Considering the lives we've lead, this barely cracks 'boring' for us both."

"I'm not nervous." Celestia let out a calming breath, but paced again, "I just wish Luna were here too. I'm sorry she was too tired to join."

Discord glanced away and tried not to feel too bad about the little fib. He shrugged with a smile. "Well, hey, you've got me. Come on, three of Equestria's historical figures coming together. Hey, maybe we can convince Starswirl to drop this mission and just go to a cider mill for a few pints. Celestia, Discord, and Starswirl walk into a bar—sounds like the beginning of a great joke." He chuckled.

Celestia smiled too but then lowered her head a little (and finally stopped pacing). "Discord, I should tell you something before he gets here."

"Is it about his outfit? Because, believe me, I've mentally prepared myself to keep the bell jokes to a minimum."

"No." She smiled a little more but then glanced at him sheepishly and shrugged. "Starswirl…kind of didn't like it when I told him I'd invited you along." She cleared her throat. "Not that he thinks you're evil, but he doesn't know the reformed you and he's got a really clear memory of what you put him and us through a thousand years ago."

Discord hesitated a moment. Then he raised an eyebrow. "If it's really a problem you could have just explained and uninvited me."

Celestia blinked. "Never." She smiled and moved closer. "Discord, you're my friend and I like spending time with you. And you can be helpful, especially since you can sense different creatures' magic. I know this quest won't be boring because you're coming along. I wouldn't uninvite you for the world."

Discord's chest puffed up as did his ego as he landed. Then he grinned and flew close to her. "Did you explain yourself to Starswirl so passionately?"

She giggled. "No, I had to be more firm and straightforward with him. But it's all the truth. I'm happy when you're around."

Discord felt happy when she was around too. But he also felt like trying to say those words would be the most awkward experience to have.

Thankfully (more or less) he was saved from this internal debate by a flash of magic and the sudden appearance of Starswirl the Bearded himself, standing a few feet back from between them.

"Celestia, pardon me for being late—I wanted to review a few defensive spells and gather an artifact or two before we set off." Starswirl smiled in her direction.

Celestia smiled back. "Of course, Starswirl. Discord and I are looking forward to helping you. I'm afraid Luna's a little too tired to assist at this time of day."

Starswirl nodded. Then his eyes drifted to Discord. His smile fell a little. "Yes, Discord… thank you for agreeing to assist, I suppose." He glanced around with a dry look. "The sky isn't going to start raining soda pop from marshmallow clouds or something, is it? That might really slow us down…"

Discord rolled his eyes and waved him off. "Of course not—marshmallow and soda pop is so a thousand years ago. My speciality now is pink cotton candy clouds that rain chocolate milk. But that's not going to start happening randomly anyway since I'm obviously here to be helpful." He leaned down and held out his paw with a grin and a gleam in his eye.

Starswirl pouted a little.

Celestia quickly came up between them both and turned to Starswirl. "Discord means it, you know. And I think he'd like a hoofshake. It's not a trick, right, Discord?" She glanced at Discord…just as Discord blinked, looked away innocently, and quickly slipped a joy buzzer off his hand.

"Of course not—just a hoof shake," the chaos master quickly assured.

She laughed softly but quickly regained her composure at Starswirl's dry look.

Starswirl finally sighed and shook with Discord. "Very well. Welcome aboard, Discord."

As they released, Discord clapped his hands together. "Wonderful!" He snapped, and instantly the four of them were on a small, floating tug boat. Discord had a captain's hat on his head. "Then let's set sail for whatever it is that's perturbed Starswirl so much!"

Celestia had to fight back a giggle, especially as Starswirl glanced at her with an eyebrow raised. He almost smiled. "You really find this amusing, Celestia?"

"It's fun." She shrugged. "Discord won't just help us find whatever you're looking for, he'll make sure we have a good time along the way."

"Another speciality of mine these days." Discord winked at her then floated up close to Starswirl. "Come on, all work and no play makes ponies so dull. But I'll make you a deal—I'll nix the pirate ship bit right now if you'll promise not to treat me like an evil powder keg waiting to go off. What do you say?"

Starswirl took a deep breath then nodded. "Perhaps you are right. Even if I'm not used to trusting you, I'm sure we can work together just for a day."

"I knew you'd hit it off!" Celestia popped up between them with a big smile.

Starswirl smiled too, and Discord tried not to laugh at her enthusiasm as he snapped away the boat and captain garb. "Well then, where shall our unusual trio head off to first?"

Starswirl made a scroll appear and studied it. "I'm following the magic's trail—it's echo, essentially. So first let's begin at the Ponyville Castle." He made the scroll disappear.

Discord tried to remain calm even if Starswirl was taking them to the official site of the first OOREV meeting. "All right, Twilight's bookish castle it is! Though you're probably just sensing an overwhelming amount of the magic of friendship. I'll take us—" He held up his fingers to snap.

But Starswirl's horn was already glowing, his head held high as he stepped in front of Discord "No, no, allow me. I insist." Without waiting for a response, in a flash of magic they all disappeared.

* * *

"Yes, guests, enjoy yourselves!" Luna called out to the happy crowd. "I'm just going to check on something in the kitchen!" With a wave of her hoof Luna then turned and walked through the kitchen door. She paused for a moment, eyes wide—flour was everywhere, an exhausted Starlight had two eggs in her mane, and Trixie was slipping on a couple sticks of butter on the floor. But on the cart was a three tiered chocolate-looking cake (chocolate chili surprise, to be precise), with the smallest tier on the bottom and the largest on top, all of it perfect and balanced. "Er…" Luna started with a smile as she walked inside, "I see you ladies finished the cake."

"Whoa!" Trixie almost fell forward onto her face.

But Starlight caught her with her magic, righted her, then made the butter on the floor and the eggs in her hair and the flour everywhere disappear. "Yeah, it was quite a journey." She used her magic to clean up the rest of the kitchen.

Trixie adjusted her hat and held her head high. "And Trixie put the spell on the cake to keep it stable even with the heavy layer on top. It is certified ready for decorating. Which means Starlight and I can go back to the party!" She hooked forelegs with Starlight, who finally smiled as her friend pulled her closer to the kitchen door.

"Okay, okay." Starlight called over her shoulder to Luna. "Luna, we'll tell Sunset and Twi that they're up next!"

"Thank you!" Luna called back as they exited. She turned back to the cake, eyes bright, but bit her lip for a moment. "Oh, Celestia would love to be here for this grand dessert. Perhaps I can find an excuse for a special cake at our next OOLLA meeting…"

The kitchen door opened, and Sunset and Twi entered now. Sunset grinned. "Sunset and Twi reporting for cake decorating duty!"

"This is amazing." Twi observed the inverted cake. "It practically defies the laws of physics."

"Eh," Sunset shrugged, "it's more like the 'suggestions of physics' in Discord's dimension. Plus there's magic involved."

"True—but it's still fascinating." Twi continued to eye the cake with interest.

Luna laughed softly. "Here you go, ladies." She made bowls of candies and icings in all different colors appear. "Have fun and follow your instincts."

Twi blinked. "You mean, there's no set plan? Shouldn't we have a design for the decoration?"

Sunset shook her head. "Not for a chaos cake. For a chaos cake you've just got to start decorating and see where it takes you. Trust me. This'll be a good experience for both of us. And you can take mental notes of how I use magic…"

Twi beamed. "All right then, let's decorate away! I'm ready to embrace the chaos!… I think." She smiled sheepishly, and Sunset chuckled.

Luna headed past them. "If you ladies are all set, I'll head back out to check on the party."

"Oh, Princess Luna, Pharynx was looking for you!" Twi suddenly called out to her.

"Yeah, I think he wanted to talk about something." Sunset was already using her magic to stir a bowl of blue frosting.

"Pharynx?" Luna turned and raised an eyebrow but then smiled. "Well, thank you for letting me know. I'll see if I can find him." She trotted out to the party.

Luna was met with the sight of guests still mingling and conversing, but no Pharynx that she could see. She was about to make a round through the room to see if she could find him when she heard a whisper.

"Luna?"

Luna glanced at the nearest corner to see Pharynx standing in the shadows by a bookcase.

Luna trotted over, an eyebrow raised. "Pharynx? Is something the matter?"

"No." His gaze remained firm though he didn't quite look at her. "I just found this corner to be very private…"

Luna's eyes hazed. "Pharynx, you know one of the rules of this club is that nothing we say here leaves the meeting. But you should also know that the same can be said of conversations between individual members when the issue arises. Now, pray, what is it you want to speak with me about?"

He cleared his throat then shuffled on his hooves. "I don't meet many other creatures who are as military-minded as I am. But…the pony formerly known as Tempest who goes by Fizzle—she is different. What would be the protocol for…approaching such a lady?"

Luna's eyes widened.

Pharynx scowled and his head lowered. "Never mind—Thorax said you gave good advice, but I know this is ridiculous."

"Nay!" Luna held back a giggle and sat beside him. "Tis all right. This is how these things happen these days in friendly society. You go out and encounter a creature who interests you, and then let things develop slowly. How much have you talked to Fizzle so far?"

"I've…only overheard conversations she's had. I've never actually spoken with her. But she sounds confident and capable and like a warrior queen. She…interests me." Pharynx blushed, eyes down. "Thorax said I'd experience new feelings after I transformed, but this is the most intense and strange one I've ever had. I…" he grimaced and pouted, "…want her to like me. Ugh…"

"Then I shall help you, Commander Pharynx," Luna assured. "And we shall begin by using the party setting to our advantage so you can engage fully with Fizzle."

Pharynx almost cracked a smile.

* * *

The visit to Twilight's castle so far had only resulted in forty minutes of Twilight taking the opportunity to gush about books and magic theories while the trio of powerful beings—two of whom she idolized—sat and watched her: Celestia with a patient smile, Starswirl with an eyebrow raised, and Discord with his jaw slack and eyes closed, actively snoring.

Starswirl finally sighed and whispered to Celestia out of the corner of his mouth. "Celestia, dear, is there any way to…what's the best phrase? Er…"

"Ebb her enthusiasm?"

"Perhaps 'turn her off' would be more accurate. She is like all the most studious parts of you and Luna combined into one."

"You want to turn off Twilight, you say!" Discord whispered loudly, suddenly popping up between them. "Leave it to the professional." He winked at Celestia.

"Discord," she whispered softly, "Gently—don't hurt her feelings."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Sunny."

As he flew forward to Twilight, Starswirl blinked and looked at Celestia. "Sunny?"

She shrugged. "He's fond of nicknames and informality."

Starswirl sighed. "I think you've been far too liberal with him, Celestia. Truly."

"I know what I'm doing." Her eyes hazed as Celestia smiled in Discord's direction.

Across the room Discord engaged with Twilight, winding and twisting overhead, clearly leading the conversation. Then he snapped up a ringmaster costume for himself, snapped up a flaming hoop, and started making Twilight's books do jumps through it.

Twilight was quickly distracted and quickly ready to have Discord leave.

Discord snapped himself back over to Celestia and Starswirl. "Come on, she knows we're a group so clearly if one of us is leaving then all of us are leaving—say your goodbyes."

"But we didn't find any clues here." Starswirl frowned.

"What clues?" Discord shrugged. "This place is _full_ of magic—trying to sniff out a shadow of it that might be slightly irregular is beyond even my skill."

Starswirl sighed but made his scroll appear again. "Perhaps. I really don't sense the active presence of a gathering here anyway." His brow furrowed as he examined the scroll. "Odd—I'm detecting a faint trace of something powerful beyond the Everfree Forest. But…now it's gone. And it doesn't line up with any of my other findings. The next place to look should be that dimension I banished the sirens to."

"Sunset's dimension?" Celestia's smile grew. "Oh, it would be lovely to visit her."

Sunset's dimension—where neither Sunset nor Twi would be found since they were currently partying at Discord's. "Er," Discord quickly got between them, "but an anomaly does sound strange. Maybe we should check out that place beyond the Everfree Forest, and then hey, how late will it be—like four? We could call it a day afterwords, take time to reassess."

Starswirl rolled up his scroll and trotted past Discord. "The blip out past the Everfree could have just been caused by a wild magical creature. Visiting the other dimension is a more promising lead."

Discord scowled and quickly whispered to Celestia, "He's just saying that to disagree with me, you know."

"Discord, he's stubborn with everyone, not just you." She put her hoof on his arm.

Discord's scowl disappeared quickly.

"Come on, I'm sure you two will find more common ground soon," Celestia added as she led him onward to follow Starswirl to Twilight's mirror while the friendship princess was still busy keeping her library from lighting on fire.

* * *

"Make eye contact…" Luna encouraged.

"I never don't," Pharynx replied, very seriously.

"Speak casually…"

"If you mean like I'm happy-go-lucky all the time like my brother, that's not happening. The best I'll manage is a restrained voice I use for civilians when I'm off duty."

"Fair enough. And try to smile, just a little."

Pharynx pursed his lips.

Luna sighed. "Think about that new interesting feeling you have around Fizzle. See if that helps."

The corners of Pharynx's mouth barely turned upward.

"Better." Luna nodded her approval. "Now, imagine I am Fizzle. Greet me. And whatever you do, refrain from discussing 'sharing love'—it can be quite off-putting to a mare to hear such terms so suddenly." She blushed a little but maintained her poised smile.

Pharynx nodded, hesitated, then cleared his throat. "Greetings, Commander Fizzle. We have not been formerly introduced. I am Commander Pharynx of the changeling hive. I'm…pleased to have a fellow military creature in our group. You reputation precedes you."

"Good." Luna nodded. "Now I shall speak to you as Fizzle." She cleared her throat. "Thank thee for your words of praise, Commander Pharynx. I am likewise happy to know another professional creature who is dedicated to protecting others."

The corners of Pharynx's mouth turned up a little more—Luna noticed. "I hear you're stationed in the winterlands outside of the Crystal Empire. Fighting in such terrain must be a thrilling challenge. You protect so many ponies even if they might not realize you're doing it."

Luna hesitated—protecting ponies while no one noticed she was doing it brought up a few personal memories. "I am happy to serve regardless of notoriety. Knowing my efforts aid my subje—I mean, the citizens—lets me take pride in my work."

"Agreed." Pharynx shifted on his hooves. "You seem well-suited for the work. Outspoken and bold and commanding and tough. But also your speaking voice is soft. It's…compelling."

Was a mare who could command troops with one booming tone of voice and gently soothe citizens with another tone really possessed of an attractive trait? Luna had never considered the possibility before—she'd often felt like her capacity for her Royal Canterlot Voice was something friends and others had to overlook in order to like her. "You are a true gentle creature. And I appreciate your firm tone as well."

"You really think she'd say that?" Pharynx raised an eyebrow. "Most of the hive says the way I talk is kind of…rough."

"But it is also full of authority which brings about feelings of safety." Luna blinked and quickly cleared her throat. "At least, I'm sure that's how Fizzle would feel if prompted to comment."

Pharynx considered and nodded. He went on. "Also, with your permission, Fizzle, I'd like to say I find your dark coat visually pleasing and, erm… highly valuable as camouflage in most terrains."

Luna blushed a little and wrapped her tail around herself shyly. "As I would say of your coat. The other changelings became so bright after they transformed, but you are the first one I've seen who is dark blue. Tis handsome."

Pharynx blushed. "You…think she'd say I'm handsome."

"You are, so—why wouldn't she?" Luna fought past her blushing to put on a comforting smile.

Pharynx sighed. "Thank you, Luna. This training exercise has been helpful. You're just as good of a leader as Pharynx says." He held out his hoof to her.

Luna held hers out and shook with him. "Coming from you both, I'll take that notion as the highest compliment. I've merely learned to balance the need for a disciplined rule with the need for tenderness when the time strikes."

"Well, I'm happy to call you our club Vice President." Pharynx released her hoof and saluted. "Ma'am." And then he turned, spotted Fizzle chatting with Trixie and Starlight now, and trotted over to her.

Luna watched him go, upon which she slipped farther into the corner and her smile faded, eyes wide. "That was…a strange interaction. I think I…enjoyed playing Fizzle more than I should have."

"Psst, Luna?"

"Ah!" Luna jumped as Discord's head suddenly popped through a portal.

He glanced around then whispered. "How's everything going here?"

"Oh, er," Luna righted herself and caught her breath, "fine, no major crises. And I've set up a magic dampening spell around the perimeter that will hopefully steer Starswirl away from here."

"Great work, vice president!" Discord gave her a thumbs up then raised an eyebrow. "Why are your cheeks all red?"

Luna's cheeks turned redder. "I, er…someone requested poppers of jalapeño so I created some. I suppose I made them too spicy."

Just then, behind Discord, the kitchen door opened and Sunset popped her head out, glanced around in panic, then looked in Luna's direction. She opened her mouth like she was about to yell for help but paused at the sight of Discord. Instead she desperately gestured for Luna to come over as the kitchen doorway began to glow bright red.

Discord grinned at Luna just as she shifted to block his potential view of the kitchen. "Ooo, jalapeño poppers—yummy! Hopefully, this shenanigan will be over soon. Save some poppers for me!"

"Of course—good luck, Discord!" Luna waved, her smile rigid.

Discord disappeared.

Luna dashed in the direction of the kitchen and got within about five feet of the door before icing shot out and covered Sunset as well as Luna in multiple colors of the substance.

The party guests stopped and turned.

Twi stumbled out of the kitchen and took off her icing covered glasses. "Sorry—um, _that_ explosion _was_ me, heh."

Sunset sighed and patted her shoulder. "It's okay, Twi."

"Are both you ladies all right?" Luna glanced from one to the other.

Sunset shrugged. "Twi tried to catch a falling bowl of icing with her magic. It…did not work."

"But the cake does look extra chaotic now, heh." Twilight smiled sheepishly.

Luna followed the ladies into the kitchen and used her magic to clean up the ocean of icing and candy, leaving behind only the cake abstractly swirled and dripping with all colors of icing and candies haphazardly applied.

Luna smiled and turned back to the ladies. "Tis perfect. And I shall apply the candles." She made candles appear jutting upside down out of the two upper tiers. "We shall light them once Discord returns."

"I'm just glad we got to finish it before he got back. Though I feel bad he's missing so much of the party." Sunset frowned as she used her magic to remove the icing from herself and Twi.

"Yeah," Twi added, "does he need help with whatever he's doing to finish it faster?"

"Er…I'm afraid it is a task he has to take on personally," Luna replied, glancing away and swallowing.

Sunset smiled a little, her eyes hazed. "If Discord wants Celestia to come to one of these club meetings instead of just going off to spend time with her outside them, he should let everyone know and invite her. I don't think anyone would mind. Celestia's cool."

Twi nodded. "And I'd like to meet her."

Luna's smile softened. "I assure you, while what Discord is currently doing may involve my sister in an indirect way he is not missing his own party to go on an outing with her. They have become good friends, but we are Discord's friends too." She raised an eyebrow. "You two would really not mind if an outside creature came to a meeting or knew about the club as long as you knew who they were and knew in advance?"

"I don't know if it would bother any of the other club members, but it wouldn't bother us," Sunset replied as Twi nodded.

"I see. Interesting. Thank you for the input." Luna made a sheet appear and placed it over the cake. "Well then, for now let us all go back to the party." She opened the kitchen door, and followed the two mares out. But Luna paused and her eyes widened when she saw Pharynx talking to Fizzle.

She felt strange inside that he had just been talking to her so familiarly not a moment ago.

When she noticed Sunset raising an eyebrow at her, Luna shook her head and put a smile back on. "I just remembered I forgot something—I'll be right back." With a burst of magic she disappeared and reappeared on Discord's roof outside. She took a deep breath. "Fizzle and I have some similarities, so when Pharynx talked so affectionately about her it was easy to feel as though he were talking about me. That is all. I don't even know him." She tried not to think about how Discord and Celestia always gently encouraged her to get to know others more. "Perhaps this is a sign for me to expand my social circles slightly. Maybe…the opportunity for a more-than-friend would be acceptable someday."

Luna used her time out here to refortify the magical dampening spell and then teleported back inside.

She accidentally teleported right in front of Pharynx who was no longer talking to Fizzle.

Both creatures jumped back, and Luna took a deep breath. "Pharynx, how did your conversation with Fizzle go?"

He glanced down. "All right, I guess. But…she didn't seem to understand that what I wanted to express to her was more than professional admiration. Maybe I didn't do it right. I even told her she looked nice, like we talked about. Thorax says girls love that."

"Hmm," Luna brought a hoof to her chin, "well, Fizzle is a very serious-minded pony. Perhaps with her you have to be even more direct. I still wouldn't speak of sharing love, but ask her if she would like to accompany you for an activity out of the club: one of a personal nature where you could get to know each other as more than friends. Be clear with her Pharynx."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, I'll try." He turned, held his head high, and marched back over to Fizzle.

Luna watched, curious for several reasons about what would happen next.

* * *

"I want out of this dimension—now."

"Discord, it's not so bad even if it's different." Celestia assured, patting him with her hand.

"Yes, this place could be fascinating to explore more under the right circumstances." Starswirl twirled his beard in his fingertips and glanced around.

"Oh, if I had my magic…" Discord seethed.

"Well, you don't for now, Discord." Starswirl replied cheerily. "Now, let's see if we can pinpoint the trail of magic I sensed. It should be easy in this world where magic is limited." He wandered around the school front lawn, studying his scroll.

Celestia, in her human form, turned to Discord. "I'm sorry, Discord, I'm sure we'll be out of here in no time." She bit her lip, clearly trying not to laugh.

Discord glanced at her with a dry look—or as dry of a look as he could manage given his current form. While Celestia and Starswirl had turned into a couple of these biped human creatures, he was a full grown horse of several colors, no horn or wings. Pretty much the most boring form he had ever inhabited. "Oh please, you and I both know Starswirl feels so much better here with powerless me being led around like some ironic pet."

Celestia glanced awkwardly at Starswirl (who was currently attracting the attention of a few students) then back to Discord. "Well, you do have one point: none of these creatures seems to be leading around a horse. And I know Twilight said my counterpart has a healthy presence at this school, so I don't want to confuse anypony. How about you and I stay here by the statue for now, Discord?"

Discord sat on the grass. "Fine, I suppose." He did smile just slightly though.

Celestia sat too. "I really wish I could have visited Sunset. But I wouldn't even know where to start looking."

Discord swallowed. "Well, er…why don't you make plans to visit her one day? Maybe during your retirement? I'm sure she'd love it."

Celestia's smile returned. "That's the part I'm looking forward to most about retiring—visiting with friends."

"Does this mean I should expect you at my house for late night snacks even more often?"

She laughed. "It means you should probably expect visits from both Luna and I along with the usual visits I make to you on my own."

"I'll be sure to keep the place well-stocked on cake and other sweets then. And a few booby traps in case Starswirl tags along." He rolled his eyes.

"Discord, I really think you two could get along…"

"Why do you want us to?"

Celestia glanced down. "You're both important friends to me. But also you have more in common than you realize." She glanced at him again. "You both have strong magical power, you both know a lot about early Equestria, you can both be tremendously stubborn, you both have a superiority complex, and you both pull off having a beard very well."

Discord had an eyebrow raised and he was smiling a lot. "I'm not sure whether to be flattered or insulted."

"And you both have strong relationships with me," she added softly, smile warm.

Discord blushed a little and cleared his throat. "True." He took a deep breath. "I'll keep trying as a personal favor to you."

"Thank you."

Starswirl returned to them now. "Well, I'm afraid with how weakly magic functions in this world, my map can't get a clear reading. We'll have to return to Equestria and—"

"And hit up that spot outside of the Everfree Forest," Discord quickly suggested. "That sounds like a good plan."

Starswirl cleared his throat and interrupted, "We'll have to visit the most recent area of magical concentration which happens to be in your dimension, I've discovered. So you can do the honors of taking us there." Starswirl, head high, walked back through the portal.

Discord exhaled with a dry look and nickered through his lips. "Can't we send him to an old ponies home or something, Celestia? A little shuffleboard and lanyard making might do him good."

"He's not much older than us, Discord." Celestia nudged him.

"Yes, but we have aged far better." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Celestia laughed as she walked back through the portal and Discord trotted after her.

* * *

Luna chose to hide behind a lamp as she watched Pharynx interact with Fizzle. At the last moment, the changeling had specifically asked her to observe and provide feedback later in the event this confession didn't go as planned. Thorax had decided to join her and stood by her side.

"Pardon me for being indirect earlier, Fizzle," Pharynx cleared his throat, "but I am ready to speak plainly now."

"Of course," she replied cooly. "Is there some threat I should know about?"

He swallowed. "Actually it's sort of the opposite." His cheeks puffed up for a moment and his face flushed, but he spoke clearly as he finally said, "Fizzle, Ma'am, I find you intriguing. Would you allow me to escort you on an outing whenever we both have free from our duties? I want to become closer to you as a lady." He bowed.

There was silence. Luna bit her lip. Thorax's eyes widened.

"Commander Pharynx, please rise," Fizzle said smoothly.

Pharynx blinked but straightened up.

Fizzle was smiling gently. "I appreciate your admiration and your interest very much. And I would value the chance to have a friend who understands the need for order and discipline in a society so well. But…" she cleared her throat, "Pharynx, while I am open to relationships between species, I am less open to relationships with a male. And while I am sure you could change into a female creature temporarily, I'm afraid that wouldn't be quite enough." She blushed. "I serve in the Crystal Empire alongside an old friend of mine. She and I have gotten close…"

"Commander Fizzle, I'm sorry, I didn't realize." Pharynx looked into her eyes steadily even as he blushed profusely.

Fizzle just smiled and held out her hoof. "There is no need to apologize—soldier's honor."

Pharynx nodded, reached out, and shook hooves with her. When they released, he asked softly, "You would really still like to be friends?"

"Very much."

"I'd like that as well."

"I'm glad we could reach an accord."

Both creatures nodded to each other.

Just then Smooze and Stygian approached. "Pardon me, Fizzle?" Stygian tapped her shoulder. "Smooze wanted me to let you know that he admires your mane style very much. He's trying to recreate it for himself and would like your opinion."

Smooze nodded, and the slime at the top of his head shifted into a mohawk, though it quickly melted back to normal.

"Of course, I'll be happy to provide some guidance. Thank you for the compliment, Smooze." Fizzle waved to Pharynx, and he waved back. Then turned to head off with them.

Once she was across the room, Pharynx hung his head.

"Pharynx," Thorax came out of hiding and frowned. "I'm sorry. Do you want to go home?"

"No, of course not, " Pharynx said strongly, head high again. "It was just a single emotional experience. You know I'm tougher than that, Thorax."

"Pharynx," Luna came out of hiding too, "I'm sorry—I honestly did not realize Tempest… If I had known, I would not have encouraged you so much.…"

He glanced at her. "Princess Luna, you were an exemplary commander in this situation. Unforeseen circumstances sometimes arise though. It happens in any risky or new endeavor." He sighed. "Thank you for your help. I just…need a moment now to reassess." He walked off to an empty corner…and took a bowl of chips with him.

"Yikes," Thorax's ears drooped, "Pharynx doesn't eat anything but rations. He must be really sad."

Luna frowned. "Opening up emotionally to others can be rewarding but also painful. I hope he will continue to seek out friendship and relationships."

"I think he will. He doesn't want to go back to how he was before he changed—I can tell." Thorax smiled a little. "I'll go talk to him."

As he left, Luna—her emotions very mixed right now—couldn't think of anything to do but make one more check of the house's perimeter. She teleported herself outside to Discord's roof again.

She looked up and her jaw fell as she saw Discord, Celestia, and Starswirl in the distance closing in.

* * *

As the trio flew through the ether of his chaos dimension, Discord was running out of plausible excuses to keep Starswirl away from his house. "Look," Discord swallowed, "I don't care if your scroll or spell or whatever does say there's a lot of magic by my cottage. You can't just bust in there! It's my private space. And of course it's full of magic—I live there! Not to mention I have magical guests sometimes. Between Smooze and Luna and Celestia…"

"Celestia, you visit here alone? And you bring little Luna sometimes?" Starswirl raised an eyebrow at her.

Celestia blinked. "Of course. Discord's our friend, and this place is fun. And safe—just a little messy sometimes." She ducked underneath a flying pie. "And Luna hasn't been little in some time, Starswirl."

Starswirl looked forward, eyes narrowed. "Well, regardless, Discord, there is an exceptionally strong gathering of magic near your cottage even if the signal was very hard to trace at first. Almost like someone was trying to hide it…. And I'm still sensing something evil in Equestria. We have to make sure—"

"Make sure of what exactly?" Discord got in front of him, stopping their progress. The chaos master crossed his arms and scowled.

Starswirl scowled right back up at him. "Make sure Equestria is safe from any threats."

"I am not a threat."

"Then a threat has gotten into your house somehow."

"No, it has not."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"_You_ will stop talking to me like I'm one of your little students who you can scold and order around!"

"Insolent blackguard!"

"Frumpy walking wizard bell tower!"

"Enough!" Celestia flew between them and looked to Starswirl. "Starswirl, Discord would not hide anything bad from us. But he's also a private creature, just like me." She looked to Discord. "And Discord, Starswirl has just been worried ever since Sombra's sudden return that the same thing might happen with other villains. He wants to make sure you're safe too."

Starswirl took a deep breath and addressed Discord more calmly now. "You said you came along to help. So why aren't you helping now?"

Discord almost frowned. "Because you're not listening to me. You don't like me and I don't know why."

"Because you could have hurt my girls!"

Discord blinked.

Starswirl went on, eyes flashing with anger. "They had so many threats to face in those early days of Equestria. And now one of those threats is hanging around with them like nothing ever happened. I don't want you to almost hurt them again, even if it's just in a smaller way like not being a good friend. I can't trust you yet, Discord. Now I'm going to your house and getting to the bottom of this." And then he used his magic to guide himself down toward Discord's cottage.

Discord frowned—a lot—his ears down, and finally followed him. Celestia followed too, looking to Discord with concern.

* * *

Luna had teleported herself back inside just as Starswirl's gaze had gone to the cottage. Her eyes were wide with panic.

"Luna?" Pharynx saw her and approached, Thorax in tow. "What's wrong?"

She latched her hooves onto Pharynx's shoulders, her voice low but panicked. "The magic dampening spell did not succeed. And we may be under siege! Starswirl the Bearded has discovered that Discord's house is currently a hot spot for magic, and he fears evil is here and intends to investigate. We cannot let the club's anonymity be compromised—Discord has been working all afternoon to preserve it. I require assistance!"

"Oh no!" Thorax brought a hoof to his mouth and frowned.

Pharynx just narrowed his eyes and nodded. He dashed across the room and a moment later returned with Fizzle.

She looked to Luna with a stern gaze. "Luna, Pharynx has filled me in. With all three of us working together I think we can do a fine job organizing the rest of the club in record time."

Luna frowned. "I would hope so—we barely have a minute."

Fizzle smirked then gestured to the crowd with her foreleg. "After you—I've heard you have quite the commanding tone yourself."

Luna blinked at first but then a smile finally returned to her face. She cleared her throat and employed her Royal Canterlot Voice. "ATTENTION GUESTS!"

The room froze.

Pharynx's eyes widened.

Luna gestured to him. "PAY HEED TO PHARYNX!"

Pharynx quickly took over speaking to the room. "Attention, troops! We have a situation. Apparently an outside party is trying to infiltrate our club because he has sensed our magic. It is important to Discord to preserve the club's anonymity for all of us, therefore we need to work together. Do you understand?"

Everyone nodded.

Tempest cleared her throat, her tone cool but weighty. "Stygian, Neighsay, bring the food into the kitchen. Smooze, you spend a lot of time in this house outside of the club meetings—find hiding spots for everyone. Trixie, Starlight—stand lookout at the window as your presence, if discovered, will be the least suspicious. Sunset, Twi, assist me with hiding the decorations. Now, to your posts. Luna, Pharynx, and I will take care of the final details."

It was a beautifully organized series of actions for something occurring in the chaos master's home.

* * *

When Discord landed with Celestia just after Starswirl on his lawn, he was surprised to see his windows dark.

"Hmm…" Starswirl examined the scroll again, "I'm still barely detecting the strong magical presence any longer. Though there are echoes."

"Those would be from me—living here." Discord kept the reply as free from sarcasm as he could. He held his tail in his hands, looking down.

Celestia frowned up at him and touched his arm but he shifted away.

"I'd like to have a look inside if you don't mind," Starswirl went on.

Discord hesitated. "I…" But then out of the corner of his eye in a window he saw Starlight wave a hoof and smile then duck back down. "I…if you insist. Pardon the dust bunnies." Discord snapped and the front door opened, the light came on.

The three entered the house.

Aside from Discord's chaotic furniture and some floating knickknacks and indeed a herd of dust bunnies the cottage was empty. Starswirl walked into a few rooms but found nothing. He hesitated. "Where's the kitchen door?"

"It's right…" Discord pointed but paused as there was only a blank wall where the kitchen door usually was. "It's usually right there but sometimes the rooms like to switch places in this house. It'll probably be back later."

Starswirl sighed then finally furled up his scroll. "Very well. I suppose there is nothing dangerous here at the moment, and there's no way you could have hidden anything. You had no chance to send a message to anyone or thing that might have been here anyway."

"Also I'd never do that," Discord added, pouting.

They walked out to Discord's lawn and the door closed behind them.

Starswirl's horn glowed. "Maybe we should just go check out that anomaly at the edge of the Everfree Forest and then call it a day. I'd like to do some more research—and I might be making a few surprise trips back to this cottage of yours soon, chaos master."

"We're not going home yet," Celestia stated.

Starswirl turned to her.

She was frowning. "You owe Discord an apology."

Starswirl blinked then frowned too. "I can't help that I don't trust him, Celestia."

"But you don't have to talk to him like he can't possibly be a good friend, Starswirl."

"Look, he had a point," Discord interrupted, "I did almost hurt you and Luna and a lot of ponies once—let's just move on."

"No." Celestia shook her head, still looking at her former teacher. "You're not perfect either, Starswirl. You learned that from what happened with Stygian. You make mistakes too. And holding mistakes over a creature's head only make it even harder for them to find happiness and friendship: that's been one of the most important lessons for myself as a ruler and teacher."

Starswirl looked down but didn't reply.

Celestia's gaze softened. "When Luna came back to me, after Nightmare Moon—not for one moment did I make her feel unworthy. I offered her only friendship and love and support and complete forgiveness. And she's thrived. All reformed creatures have thrived on that response most of all—the changelings, Tempest, Sunset Shimmer. So I won't let you punish Discord for being imperfect when he's already suffered enough.."

Starswirl's gaze finally met hers again. "You've gotten very bold, Celestia. You never spoke to me like this in the past."

Celestia's stern look softened. "That's because you were the teacher and I was the student. But now I'm grown up, and I can make decisions and judgments and friends for myself. And I trust Discord as a new friend just as much as I trust you as an old one." She put her hoof in Discord's claw.

Discord's eyes widened and he blushed. "I…er…I…"

Starswirl came closer and observed him. Then he sighed deeply. "And I trust your judgment, Celestia. Which means, I'm sorry, Discord." He bowed his head. "I…should have been more open to you, and less harsh with my judgments. And if you would still be willing, I would like to be your friend." He held out his hoof.

Discord reached out with his other hand and shook. Then he grinned and instantly wrapped up Starswirl in a big hug. "Ha, I knew it! I win over everyone eventually! You should comes to guys night with Spike and Big Mac and me—we have role playing games, it's the best!" He finally released Starswirl whose hat and cape were now askew.

But Starswirl was smiling as he fixed his attire. "Yes, well—I don't know what this role playing game is, but perhaps we should indeed communicate more."

Celestia smiled and hugged them both close with each of her forelegs then released them.

"I'd like to check out that anomaly at the edge of the Everfree forest now," Starswirl pulled out his scroll again. "Maybe there's more to it—could projecting false echoes into other areas… Would you both join me?"

"Love to but afraid I can't," Discord replied with a shrug. "Actually I'd like a moment with Celestia if the sun princess will indulge me."

Celestia blinked but then nodded. "Oh, er, of course, Discord. Starswirl, I'll meet you back at my castle. Let me know if you find anything. And be careful."

Starswirl nodded. "Very well. Both of you take care too, Celestia, Discord." He gave them a smile then disappeared in a flash of magic.

Celestia turned back to Discord, smiling.

Discord was sitting on his front steps. He patted the place next to himself.

Celestia sat beside him.

He leaned back on his hands. "Well, you did it—I think Starswirl and I might actually become friends."

"And believe me, it was one of the most daring accomplishments of my reign."

Discord chuckled. He swallowed. "You really want me in your life a lot, don't you?"

"I'd miss you a lot if you weren't," Celestia replied with a shrug. "And I don't just want you to feel like a friend, Discord…"

His eyes widened so much, and his heart stopped for a moment.

"I want you to feel like family," she finished with a smile.

His smile returned a little again too. "I've been getting the hint. But…Celestia, that was a very passionate defense of me just now, and I… I've had something on my mind sometimes. Something that I haven't been quite sure how to ask you about because I don't want to reveal something about another pony. So if you'll be okay with me skipping some details, I'd like to ask it now."

"Of course, Discord." Her gaze softened. "I know the importance of not betraying a friend's confidence."

"Do you…did you ever…" Discord took a deep breath. "Remember how I told you once that I found out a lady friend of mine thought I was cute?"

She nodded.

He turned and looked into her eyes.

At that point, Sunset Shimmer burst out of Discord's front door.

"Discord, wait!"

Obviously, Discord and Celestia both turned at the entrance of the surprising guest.

She got to them, panting. "Discord—hello. And Celestia, hello to you too. You're probably wondering why I'm here. Well, it's a long story. Could I, uh…maybe just write it to you later instead of trying to explain now, Princess?"

Celestia's eyes hazed. "Don't worry about the reason why. I'm just glad to see you, Sunset." She gave her former student a gentle hug.

Sunset smiled and hugged her back. "i'm glad to see you too." She turned to Discord. "Anyway, Discord, I couldn't help but overhear you talking out here. You know it's…it's actually pretty easy to hear what you're saying from the front windows even though they're closed. Heh…Almost too easy…" She gestured back to the house with her head.

Discord blinked, blushing a little. "Oh, er, thank you, what an interesting fact. Celestia, perhaps we should go around back…."

"Wait!" Sunset held up a hoof, frowning, "Also, Discord, you don't have to lie—you can tell her I told you." She glanced at Celestia. "Princess Celestia, I'm sorry, It was an accident."

"Told him what?" Celestia tilted her head.

Sunset bit her lip and glanced at Discord who only nodded, blushing. Then she walked close to Celestia and whispered into her ear. Celestia's eyes widened. Sunset pulled back. "I didn't realize anyone was really listening, and it came out as a joke. I'm really sorry again."

"It's okay, Sunset." Celestia's smile was soft once more, though she blushed. "I promise."

Sunset only nodded then teleported back inside.

Before Celestia could say a word Discord snapped them into the backyard. They were seated now in two lounge chairs by his garden and a small pond in his lawn. Discord looked down into it, and Celestia's gaze followed. She blinked. "Are those…water balloon fish?"

"Yeah," Discord chuckled low, "unbreakable though—I did that for Fluttershy because she was worried about them."

"Very creative, Discord."

"I try."

There was a moment of silence. Then Discord took a breath. "I really didn't take it seriously, you know, what Sunset said. But there was a tiny bit of teasing by ponies who shall remain nameless, and then I stopped spending time around you because it was awkward. But then you seemed so upset and that made me wonder if it was true. And what happened today made me wonder again. That's all."

She took a breath. "I do think you're cute, Discord. But that doesn't mean I see you as more than a friend."

He raised an eyebrow and glanced at her. She was looking down into the water as the colorful round fish floated by. "You make me smile, you have the best sense of humor, and you're relaxing to be around. And you're kind. I like all of those things in a suitor very much. But that's not everything I like. So right now to me you're a friend—a very good friend…who I happen to find cute sometimes. Does that make sense?" She glanced at him.

"Hardly." He still had an eyebrow raised. "But I'm the king of not making sense, so I'm sure it'll absorb soon."

She laughed softly.

He looked forward. "Hey, Sunny? You know…I think you're cute too then, I guess. You're…playful and dramatic and caring and you get me. And I know I'd want all those qualities in someone who was more than a friend."

She was blushing and smiling more.

Discord blushed and smiled more too when she put her hoof on his hand.

"So," Discord started, "how do friends usually handle complicated situations like this?"

"Some of them would start dating, I suppose." She glanced at him. "But I'd prefer to continue on as we are and see where our time together leads."

"Oh thank chaos, I'd like that a lot!" He scooped up her hoof in both hands and shook it. "You don't understand, dating can get so messy but what we have is so much fun! I don't want to change it!"

"Good, I don't either. Not right now." Celestia hugged him and he hugged her back.

When they separated, Discord floated up. "And you're really okay not knowing why Sunset was here?"

"I…have my own ideas about why she was here—and why Starswirl was sensing a lot of magic from your dimension…and why the kitchen was hiding…and why you and Luna go off alone somewhere at least once a month…though I didn't have an idea about the exact location you were going to for any of it until today." Celestia stood with a knowing smile on her face.

Discord frowned, and his ears drooped.

"But," she went on, "all I have are theories—no proof, no evidence. So for all I know, what I think is going on is just my imagination and still a very well kept secret: one I'm glad stayed kept. And on a possibly-related note, let's move up our usual OOLLA meeting this month. I really enjoy our private time together, just you and Luna and I."

Discord's smile returned and he held out his paw. "You're a good friend, Celestia."

"You too, Discord." She held out her hoof and they shook.

They separated, smiling. Eventually Celestia teleported away and Discord went back to his front door.

He entered, but instead of seeing the OOREV party restored, the place was in darkness. "Hello? You guys can come out… Seriously, coast is clear: one hundred percent. I—"

There were sparks, and then the room lit up with lights and fireworks (courtesy of Fizzle's horn). "SURPRISE!" everyone yelled, surrounding the cake.

Luna stepped forward. "Congratulations on being our president for one year, Discord! We are terribly lucky to have you!"

"Oh my!" He clasped his hands together with a big smile. "I'm finally being celebrated for the wonder I am—I don't know what to say!"

"How about you just let us cut the cake?" Trixie offered.

"Or I could make a speech!" Discord countered, then snapped up a scroll that unfurled foot after foot throughout the house.

"How about a short speech while we cut the cake, Discord," Luna offered, raising a cake server.

"Oh fair enough." Discord snapped away the absurdly long scroll and He flew over to the cake. "Thank you all for being my loyal subjects and for making OOREV such a hit. And I'm especially impressed at how well you hid the party from Celestia and Starswirl! Truly our skills of deception are unmatched! Also, nice job keeping the cake a secret from me!" He snapped—the cake cut itself and slices started flying across the room to everypony. "And now that the crisis is averted, let's party some more for our Official One Year Anniversary Celebration Extravaganza! OOREV! OOREV! OOGA-CHAKA!"

"OOGA-CHAKA!" everyone else cheered back!

Discord snapped to put on music, and began a conga line that quickly gained followers.

The party continued late into the night.

* * *

Luna was the last guest at Discord's house, staying behind because as vice president to help clean up and see everyone off.

The food and decorations were all put away now, and she sighed. "Well, despite the stresses of our near discovery, it was an excellent party."

"Believe me, it was an excellent day all around." Discord smiled to himself as he laid back on his couch. "Luna, since we're still technically in the club, can I tell you something in confidence?"

She sat on his arm chair. "Of course."

"I talked to Celestia about knowing she thinks I'm cute. I told her I think she's cute too. We both decided it's okay for friends to feel that way about each other, and now everything's just wonderful. Also, she stood up for me to Starswirl in a truly magnificent way." Discord grinned proudly.

"I am glad to hear you both will be far less awkward around each other." Luna smiled. Then she took a breath. "Discord, may I tell you something too?"

"Always, Moonie." He sat up a little.

Luna's mouth quirked to one side. "I think…I find someone cute."

With a snap Discord was leaning over the arm of the couch closest to her, a bowl of popcorn in hand. "Ooo, please dish! Who?"

She blushed and pouted. "Mmm… I think… Pharynx, possibly."

"Hmm," Discord considered, "stern second-in-command of the changeling hive, some minor issues fitting into progressive modern society, a commanding voice, night-hued coloring. Yes, I could see it."

"I don't want to ask him out or anything!" Luna quickly assured in a fluster. "And it all happened so oddly. I was helping him gain confidence to ask out Fizzle, just as I assisted Thorax with the changeling females. But how Pharynx spoke of her felt like he was speaking of me, and I liked it. Very much." She looked up at the ceiling.

"Fizzle is not into stallions."

She blinked and looked at Discord. "You knew?"

He shrugged, swallowing a bite of popcorn. "I'm the president, I know everything about the club members. And incidentally this is why, of the two of us, _you're _the one who needed the time to socialize with the new recruits at the party today."

Luna had to smile. "Yes, well, Pharynx found out the truth when she gently turned him down. He was upset, but Thorax thinks he'll be okay and so do I. I just…am not sure what to do about my own feelings."

"Take your own advice." Discord's smile brightened. "Visit the hive sometimes, talk to Pharynx a little more at these meetings, see where things go. Put yourself out there, Luna—you're an amazing pony."

"And you're an acceptable president." She tossed a throw pillow at him with a grin. "Incidentally, if you and Celestia do end up dating, I approve."

"Who wouldn't approve of me?" He tossed a pillow back at her and chuckled.

Luna sighed. "I should get home. Shall I tell Celestia you said hi?"

"Tell her I said good night, and that I winked when I said it. Then when she giggles tell her I said she'd do that."

Luna snorted. "Very well." She waved. "Goodnight, Discord, and sweet dreams."

"You too, Moonie." He waved as she disappeared.

Discord had a moment of peace on his sofa before a scroll appeared. He raised an eyebrow, then opened it and grinned. "An invitation from Starswirl to meet at a cider mill next week for a drink. Well, looks like the old coot is capable of some fun after all." He penned a scroll in return and sent it away. Then Discord snapped himself into bed with the rest of his cake and finally passed out, snoring and full of crumbs and happy.

* * *

"All right, all right—what's with all this sudden congregating?" Pharynx walked through a crowd of changelings that was clogging up a large segment in the hive—safety issue. Once he parted through the throng and got to the center of things, he blinked.

Two changelings (he assumed) were facing each other and switching through form after form—transforming into various fantastical creatures, panting and smiling as they went. The crowd around them cheered.

Pharynx raised an eyebrow. "Recreational fast-paced transformation? No, no, we have to conserve our magic for emergency situations, and all of you should be off doing your duties and chores for the hive instead of watching this!" He grumbled under his breath. "Where's Pharynx?"

The crowd cheered again as the transformations got even faster before suddenly both creatures collapsed to the ground, smiling and out of breath. One transformed back into Thorax but the other had taken the form of Princess Luna and seemed intent on keeping it.

The one who was in realty was of more interest to Pharynx anyway, who sighed with a hoof to his head and then walked forward. "Thorax!" He frowned down at his brother (but did reach out a hoof to help him up). "What are you doing? There are changelings to supervise and projects to approve, and the king needs to conserve his magic most of all!"

Thorax stood, still smiling. "It's a transformation contest, Pharynx! Though I guess we've never ended up doing one before when you've been off duty and in the hive." He put a hoof to his chin.

Pharynx stood over his brother's opponent. "And you, changeling—while I commend your impersonation of Princess Luna's form, turn back into your original state immediately. I want to know your name. And… I want to know how you developed the skill to keep up with the transformation power of royalty."

Luna stood, smiling a little sheepishly. "Probably because I am royalty myself. Hello, Pharynx. Tis me—Luna." She held out her hoof.

He raised an eyebrow at first but then touched her hoof with his and looked into her eyes—there was no brief green shine there, no changeling magic. It really was her. Pharynx blinked and released her hoof to salute. "Princess Luna, I apologize for my rudeness." He bowed then straightened up. Then he blinked. "Wait, you kept up with transformations that quickly? But you're a pony." He cleared his throat. "No offense."

"On the contrary, I consider your words a compliment." Luna pushed back her mane with her hoof to straighten it out a bit. "I come to the hive sometimes to have transformation contests with some of the younger changelings—transfiguration spells have always been a speciality of mine. But this was the first time I tried against a fully grown changeling—and, I suppose, the first time I came when you are here and off duty."

"She's really talented, Pharynx." Thorax wiped sweat from his brow. "And she's helped my reaction time for changing and given me a lot of great ideas for other creatures to change into." Thorax quickly turned into a giant Timberwolf, then a manticore, then a dodo, then back to himself.

Luna grinned. "I am impressed you still have the energy to change into other creatures. I'll need some time for my magic to revive." She held out her hoof to Pharynx and they shook.

"Well…" Pharynx observed them, and his scowl softened, "I supposed if these contests are helping the younger changelings practice transformation and if they're increasing my brother's agility, they're alright." He glanced at the crowd. "And I suppose if it's improving your morale and giving the rest of you ideas of things to change into for defensive purposes, that's fine too. But make sure all your crucial tasks are taken care of before stopping to be a spectator at one of these events. Okay?"

The crowd of changelings nodded with smiles and started to disperse.

Pharynx turned back to Princess Luna. "And Princess Luna, thank you for taking the time to assist our hive and my brother." His scowl was gone now—he was almost smiling. "Your magic in this area is really very impressive"

Luna's smile grew, though she glanced to the side modestly. "I appreciate your encouragement." She took a breath and her eyes met his again. "Perhaps next time I visit, you and I could engage in a transformation contest—er, away from the other changelings of course so that we do not distract anyone."

Pharynx's eyes widened a little. "Well—as long as I'm off duty, of course, Luna." He smirked a little. "I'm the best in the hive at transformation though—it could be an intense competition."

"Exactly the sort of challenge I was hoping for." Luna smirked back as they shook hooves. Then she strode past him, casting a glance over her shoulder. "I'll see you then, Commander Pharynx." She used her magic to make a portal appear.

Pharynx waved. "Safe travels, Princess Luna."

Luna nodded to him then waved to his brother. "Take care as well, Thorax!" She smiled and then departed through the portal.

Speaking of Thorax, he had been watching this exchange with great interest. He looked at his brother now (who continued to stare in the direction Luna had gone with a smile) and beamed, changeling cheeks rosy.

Pharynx finally turned and opened his mouth to address Thorax but raised an eyebrow at the sight of his brother's expression. "Thorax? What is it?"

Thorax quickly cleared his throat and calmed himself down. "Oh, nothing, nothing—just really happy to see you and Princess Luna hitting it off so well as friends. Isn't she great?"

Pharynx considered. "She's…different from other ponies. But in a lot of good ways. I'd like the idea of getting to know her more even outside of club meetings. She's a good friend." He was looking down pensively for a moment (while Thorax watched with a big, beaming grin) before Pharynx grinned and looked up, grabbing his brother for a noogie. "And hey, having her around means more advice for you on how to talk to girls, you big goofy king you!"

"Pharynx!" Thorax whined. "What about you always telling me to act more professional around the changelings!"

"They all cleared out, which means right now you can just act like my brother!" He noogied his head a little more then released him. "Now come on, we both have work to do." Pharynx resumed his serious posture as he strode forward, though with a small smile at the corners of his mouth.

Thorax noticed the smile and worked hard to keep his own beaming grin as subtle as possible. The last thing he wanted to do was reveal anything before Pharynx figured things out with Luna on his own.

* * *

"Next time we've got to bring Celestia here—she loves a good night out." Discord grinned as he sipped some of the frothy cider from his mug.

"She was always so serious about her studies—it's hard to imagine her taking a night off, let alone retiring soon." Starswirl sipped his mug as well.

Discord chuckled. "I used to feel the same way. She seemed so grim: who knew it was just because I was messing with her subjects and her kingdom and herself, huh?"

Starswirl laughed a little too. "Yes, she and Luna both seem different but happier somehow, and closer too. They grew up into fine ponies."

"Cheers to that."

They clinked glasses.

Then Starswirl lowered his voice, frowning a little. "Discord, I didn't just ask you to come here for a friendly get together. There's something else. I'm worried, Discord."

Discord's smile fell. "Are Celestia and Luna all right?"

"Yes, yes—believe me, if they weren't I'd be in the castle right now defending them with my very life. It's about our mission last week, to find the source of the magical shifts and evil I've been sensing." He glanced at Discord hesitantly, but when the draconequus only gave interested gaze instead of a perturbed scowl, Starswirl opened his mouth to go on.

But Discord went on first. "You found something when you went out past the Everfree forest, didn't you?"

Starswirl nodded. "Celestia and Luna are so excited about retiring, I didn't want to worry them, so I haven't told anyone else. But you're powerful, Discord, and I do trust you, I think. You can help."

Discord nodded. "I'm waiting for this retirement plan of theirs to go off successfully before I retire too, you know. That's a secret between you and I though."

"Retire?" Starswirl raised an eyebrow. "But you're not a leader…"

"No, but I am lord of chaos and I need to get out of here for a little while, to travel, to understand some things about myself and the world. I'll visit a lot, I just won't be living in my cottage as much. But I won't go until Celestia and Luna are settled, and until the girls are fully realized in their powers to rule. Now tell me what's wrong—whatever it is, I want to nip it in the bud as badly as you do." His look darkened.

Starswirl nodded. "I don't know. I couldn't find anything specific out there—just this vague sense of something bad. Like a shadow of great evil. Like a knot of magic I couldn't pinpoint. I'd feel wisps of it for a moment but then nothing. I can't imagine what power could be strong enough to hide all of that." He brought a hoof to his head. "I must have misread something that led me to your house during our mission—I'm very sorry, Discord. I can't imagine what happened."

"Not important. What is important is something like that explains a lot—like how Sombra came back." Discord looked down into his mug, pondering.

Starswirl glanced at him. "Do you have an idea of who we could be facing."

Discord's brow furrowed as he considered. "Maybe. But no matter what it is, the most important thing is to keep Celestia and Luna present and in power until we figure it out. And to get the girls in touch with their own power as quickly as possible. We all have to work together." He sighed. "I have a team—very hush hush. I'm sure they'd all help if needed. Consider them auxiliary troops."

"I'd like to keep this matter just between us until we're sure what we're up against. I don't want to cause a panic," Starswirl added after another sip of cider. "But you're right, it's best to get all of our assets in line. Thank you for offering additional help, Discord."

"Any time." He sipped his cider too. "If you're still into rambling around Equestria, I'd recommend a stop in the Crystal Empire. See what Cadance can offer."

Starswirl nodded. "Discord—I'm proud to have you on the side of good."

Discord's mouth picked up into a smile on one side. "And I'm glad you didn't stay trapped in oblivion because of a lot of friend drama a thousand years ago—we'll need all the help we can get. Also, we need to bring back beards—seriously, this generation has no personal grooming sense."

Starswirl cracked a smile.

"Barkeep!" Discord held up a finger. "An order of nachos, please, extra jalapeños!"

"What are nachos?" Starswirl raised an eyebrow.

"Perfect food to eat when you're up against impossible odds and just need something to help you relax." Discord grinned. "Trust me, you'll love them."

"And perhaps afterwards we could partake of some of that cotton candy cloud you mentioned you make that rains chocolate milk?" Starswirl asked hesitantly. "I didn't want to encourage you, but that did sound good when you brought it up."

"Dinner of champions—let's do it."

The two creatures shook hands and spent the rest of the night getting to know each other a little better and making plans to communicate further about whatever they might discover outside of the Everfree and what it might mean for Equestria.

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank you for reading, and please review if you can! The story is incomplete for now because I want the epilogue to be based after the season finale, and I'm following the USA schedule for that :) But there will be a tiny bit more! I hope you liked where this story went and some of the shipping fun I had ^_^ Personally, I think Luna with a crush on anyone would be just adorable to see.

Take care!

-Azure129


	2. OOREV, OOLLA, Ooga-Chaka…Oops!

**A/N:**

Hi everyone!

Finally getting around to posting story stuff that references the series finale :) I hope you enjoy the conclusion of this story! And please review if you can!

**We're the Same: Triple Threats & Epithets**

**Chapter 2:**

**OOREV, OOLLA, Ooga-Chaka…Oops!**

* * *

Discord's eyes blinked open—his head felt like a rock, but since his eyes could moved he figured he wasn't suddenly a statue again…though his middle did feel rather stiff now that he thought about it. But his arms and legs and tail could move—all good signs. In the damp and dimness of whatever this place was he snapped the tuft of his tail, and not a single thing happened.

And then Discord remembered everything, and he sat up with a gasp.

Those three villains attacking the castle, the final stand of friendship against Grogar's magic supercharging them, sending Twilight off for help… She had gotten away—good, that was good. But soon their defensive wall had broken, then there was magic everywhere until there was magic nowhere, and the last thing Discord remembered was flinging himself in front of the pony sisters (while holding tight to Fluttershy in his arms of course) to prevent Tirek from grabbing them. But Tirek had grabbed Discord instead, and Chrysalis had cocooned him, and Cozy Glow had blasted him in the face, and then nothing.

And now he looked down and realized his body felt so stiff because his torso was bound in chains that led somewhere forward toward a light…and there were some familiar and very disturbing voices coming from that direction.

Discord looked around. Where was Fluttershy? Where was anyone? What if…

He shook his head—there was some slack to his chains; maybe he could search around a bit and find someone in this place. "Hello?" he whispered into various cracks in the wall. "Hello!Someone? Is anyone there? Is anyone else okay?"

"Discord?"

From a crack, Discord heard Luna whisper—a weary whisper, but a whisper, and a whisper meant she could talk, which meant a lot of good things, which meant maybe a lot of good things for other creatures here too.

"Discord, is that you?"

Discord found the crack in the wall where her voice came from—it was wide. But it could be wider: he steeled himself and then rammed the crack with his shoulder. He fell back, his side stinging for a moment but then blinked and smiled—the space had opened up a bit, and he could see dark blue hair glittering with stars…though the mane didn't flow.

Frowning, Discord raced over. "Luna! Are you okay? Is Celestia okay? Fluttershy? Why did they bring us here? Where are we?"

He could see all of Luna's face: she kept her eyes down and her mouth in a set line. "We're in the catacombs beneath the castle. And of course they brought us here: it's the closest thing to a prison Canterlot can offer, and we're a trap for Twilight when she returns." She took a breath, her head dropped lower. "And my sister and I are not overly injured. And every other creature seems okay from what we can observe; just tired and unable to use their magic."

Discord's brow furrowed. "Luna, you're not looking at me—is something else wrong? Tell me."

She blinked and almost scoffed. Her eyes moved to his in the faint light. "You really can't imagine what else could be wrong?" Her gaze hardened, her voice became a harsh whisper. "You did this thing and didn't tell anyone—even _me_. So much for being your 'vice president'. How could you lie so deeply, Discord? How could you come so far as a leader and be so thoughtless as a friend?"

Discord's heart felt pummeled. "I…" He blinked and wiped at one of his eyes with the heel of his hand; he tried to smile but it collapsed under his words. "My plan really made sense to me at first. I didn't want to worry anyone else—I thought I had things handled. Doing it alone just seemed safer…"

Luna's eyes narrowed. "When will you learn that doing nothing alone is ever safer? And that everything you do has consequences once you connect yourself to other creatures through friendship and love! Ruling alone seemed 'safer' and 'easier' to me, and I spent a thousand years with my soul frozen in my moon to pay for it! _You know better_, yet you still did this anyway! I…" She shook her head.

Now _everything_ inside of Discord felt pummeled. His ears fell. "You're right. This mistake was bad, but it's even worse that I knew better and did it anyway." He saw glints moving down her face in the dim light like stars, and realized they were tears. Discord moved closer. "Hey, Luna, don't… It's going to be okay. I promise you." He shifted his head so his gaze could meet hers. "And I'm never, ever, ever going to lie to you or our friends again, so you know I mean it when I say it'll be okay. I'm so sorry for all of this, Luna, but most of all I'm sorry I hurt you. You're the best Vice President a Lord of Chaos could ask for…and a perfect friend too. And I hope when all this is over that you'll forgive me."

Luna wiped the remains of tears from her eyes. Her demeanor and tone softened a little. "The other really do seem safe. I think those three out there haven't decided yet what to do with any of us."

"Except put us in chains apparently…" Discord rolled his eyes, squirming against the restriction of his bonds.

"Discord?" She raised an eyebrow. "You're in chains?"

Discord heard a gasp from somewhere farther in Luna's cave, and now he realized with a mix of relief and fear that Celestia wasn't too far away.

"You're not?" He asked.

Luna shook her head.

Discord swallowed but tried to smile. "Well then, hey, good news for everyone else—I'm probably the one they'll make an example out of first, so that should buy you all some time."

"You don't deserve to be hurt—yelled at severely perhaps, but not hurt." Luna tried to smile but it fell quickly. "Discord, I…"

"Don't worry about me." He shrugged. "Master of chaos—with or without my magic. Whatever happens next just get ready. And if I can buy us a chance, take it."

"As long as you won't do anything foolish and try to sacrifice yourself, we will." She moved closer, looking into his eyes. "I mean it."

Discord smiled a little and nodded. She almost smiled too. Then he hesitated. "Can I, um…can I talk to Celestia?"

Luna bit her lip. She shifted to the side. At the farther end of the cavern Discord could see Celestia sitting with her back to them and her head hung low.

"I don't think now is a good time, Discord. She…doesn't wish to speak to you," Luna replied softly.

The way Celestia had yelled at him back at the throne room… Discord only nodded to Luna, gaze down. "Will you just tell her about taking any chance I can get us? And will you tell her I…tell her…" he took a breath, "tell her I'm an idiot but that I can't give her space until we're out of this jam because I'm going to personally protect the two of you with my life, magic or no magic. It's the very, very, very least I could do."

Before he could see if Celestia turned around, Discord turned away from the crack in the wall and slumped to the bottom of his cave. At least the non-Equestrian members of OOREV were out there: their freedom gave him hope. If he could just get them a message… Right now, though, all he could do was sit and wait and try to think—

A harsh yank on his chains toppled him to the floor, and then quickly Discord was dragged forward into the light to face the villainous trio before him.

While they gloated and quarreled and monologued, Discord quickly checked on the girls and then knew he only had a few moments to glance around at his settings and let his chaotic mind form a plan. By the time the trio's attention was back on him, he had one. All this situation required as a little chaos—one thing to set off a chain reaction of overwhelming possibility. This escape was practically made for him.

He made a few witty remarks, dug into Tirek about his daddy issues, got him to take a shot, and made the magic ricochet into Starlight's cocooned prison: after all, she was the only OOREV member here and with magic. And thankfully she had the stamina of an alicorn for short bursts when she needed it.

With Starlight's quick teleportation thinking and how quick the villains were to shoot spells at her, the prison dissolved around them much to Discord's amusement and then relief when the girls were free. Starlight ushered them out to safety to find Twilight, and Discord reminded them to take care of Fluttershy because she was the most perfect friend to ever exist. And then the chaos master turned to fight.

* * *

Apparently, fighting without magic was not easy—over the last twenty minutes Discord had gained an even more immense appreciation for Fluttershy's bravery to fight villains alongside her friends without having the ability to use spells or teleport herself to safety in a pinch. All he had been able to do in this fray was just throw rocks wildly at the trio of villains and hope that every second of time they bought would be the magical extra second needed to get the girls to Twilight. Every creature on his sight was putting up a superb fight, but Discord knew they wouldn't win—not against Tirek, Chrysalis, and Cozy Glow supercharged with Grogar's magic. The good guys were just buying time.

Discord decided to make sure to do something extra insulting to those three whenever the moment just before the battle's end came—then they'd take out their anger on him instead of on everyone else or the uprising.

Discord grabbed another handful of rocks, but was sure there had to be something more he could do. Actually…he had a clear idea of what that thing was: he needed to get a message to the members of OOREV who weren't here—he needed to tell them how bad things had gotten, to warn them, and to ask for their help. It was a small 'army', but one bound with friendship grown through adversity and compassion: he admired all his club members, and they could work wonders.

Without his magic, though, Discord needed to recruit a messenger, and it needed to happen while they were still winning. He glanced around.

Starlight had magic, but she was teleporting all over the cavern as their best distraction and the one quickest with her magic—Discord couldn't reach her, but even if he could it would hurt their battle to take her out of it even for a moment. Mistmane was relatively stationary but she was using all of her magic to compel any vines or roots underground to rise up and block the villains from hurting Luna and Celestia as they used their size and remaining strength to buck rockslides onto the trio and clash horns with them for brief moments. No, not for anything would Discord interrupt the protector of his two dear friends…Luna, his right-hand pony and vice president, and Celestia his friend and…

For just a moment their eyes met across the battlefield. Hers were wide. But then they lowered; she looked away from him and resumed her fight.

Discord's insides panged with more shame than being wrapped in these chains had caused him. He could still remember back in the throne room when he'd admitted his mistake—Luna and Celestia both had expressed pretty severe disapproval of his methods along with the girls. Expected, of course, considering how badly his plan had turned out. When Fluttershy had frowned at him in disappointment, it had been the first wave of deep sadness he'd felt about the whole fiasco. He'd tried to explain to her, to everyone, how the plan was supposed to have worked and what a good thing it would have done. In the past, everyone had gotten frustrated with him about various antics and gotten over it soon enough, so why not this time? But instead Celestia had suddenly flown so close to him that his heart had jumped in surprise. 'You have made a grave error in judgment, Discord…' Her tone—she'd never spoken to him with such rage. And then when she'd prompted him for a further confession he'd been an idiot and acted haughty and absorbed in his own problems again because it was all too much. If Equestria was destroyed today, or even if one single creature got hurt—and all because of his actions—he would never forgive himself. And he would be alone again.

No wonder Celestia didn't want to talk to him: Discord didn't even want to talk to himself right now. But there were still creatures out there he had to communicate with. And he had one more magical option to do so.

Starswirl was using his magic to aid the Pillars as needed—providing more rocks or a quick teleportation or a shield. But the pillars were working effectively on their own. If Starswirl paused for just a moment for one quick spell that could help everyone, it would be okay.

That didn't mean asking for the favor was going to be easy, though, all things considered.

Discord ducked a magical blast from Tirek and raced over to Starswirl, blocking some rubble and dust from hitting the wizard. "Starswirl, quick, I need your help!"

Starswirl kept casting spells for the others and didn't look at Discord. "Yes—you've spent three months unleashing evil incarnate upon Equestria for the sake of some elaborate plan for a morale boost—I'd say you do need some serious help." Starswirl fired a slice of magic through the air that nearly singed a couple of Cozy's curls. He grinned for just a moment but then lost the grin when he glanced at Discord out of the corner of his eye.

Discord frowned, his ears down and arms held out. "Yes, okay, I get it—I admit I couldn't have messed up more if I'd tried. And I admit I need to start running elaborate plans by non-chaos creatures because sometimes what 'makes sense' to me does not track with how general reality works. But I am going to make it up to everypony just like I was trying to do with my convoluted plan in the first place!" Scowling as a large boulder came at them courtesy of Tirek, Discord flung his arms out and caught the rock. Panting, he tossed it to the side.

"What do you mean you were trying to make up for something with all of this? What could you possibly…" Starswirl helped Somnambula out with a few quick teleports.

"I was trying to make up for the fact that I was just like them once!" He thrust a finger at the villains, scowling as he gathered more rocks in his tail to hurl at them. "Yes, ninety percent of the reason I did all of this was to help Twilight and the girls realize how ready they are to rule! But the other ten percent maybe was for me—because if I could help our new magical lady leaders maybe it would make up for what I put our former magical lady leaders through! I 'almost hurt your girls'…remember?" Chrysalis came at the with fangs bared—Discord twirled and whacked her away with his tail.

"You and I were past that, and you know it!" Starswirl pouted, looking more at Discord now though he continued to produce spells for others. "We've become friends, Discord—nachos at a cider mill twice a month will do that to two creatures apparently!"

"_You_ were past it—which I was grateful for! But _I _wasn't past it!" Discord flung up his arms. "I don't like the fact that I used to attack Sunny and Moonie! Because they're not just 'princesses I put up with' anymore—except for Fluttershy, they're my best friends! And doing something good for Twilight would be doing something good for them and would just be me doing something good in general, which I like doing now apparently! Ow!" Cozy Glow tackled him to the ground. As her horn powered up, Discord cringed. There was a magical blast but Discord felt nothing. He opened his eyes—clearly the blast had been Starswirl's because the wizard was standing over him and Cozy Glow was about twenty feet across the cavern stuck in some remains of Chrysalis's cocoons.

Starswirl held out a hoof.

Discord blinked and took it to stand up. "Uh…thanks."

"You're welcome." Starswirl's brow furrowed. "Now then, you made beyond a mistake, Discord…"

"As Celestia put it, a grave judgment in error," Discord added, wringing his tail in his hands.

Starswirl went on. "But you had good intentions, you've clearly learned from your actions, and now all we can do is keep moving forward to fix things. And who knows? Maybe somehow whatever you've done will result in the right path for Equestria to take. Maybe having these three attack together will give us a chance to put them out of commission all at once. So tell me what you need help with, and I'll do what I can. Okay?" He held out a hoof.

Eyes wide, trying to keep his chin up, Discord reached out and shook. Then he took a deep breath, hands clasped. "I need you to create about half a dozen scrolls and a quill for me so I can write copies of a message, and then I need you to send those messages for me. Remember during our first night at a cider mill, I told you I might have a team available that could help with whatever magical imbalance you sensed out in the Everfree forest…which, by the way, may have been these three gathering…" He bit his lip.

Starswirl scowled..but he did make the scrolls and quill appear in Discord's hands. "You knew exactly what I was sensing the whole time but you said nothing. Discord, really…"

Discord got to writing, scribbling a couple lines on each page. "I didn't know exactly what you were sensing at first. I actually thought it was something else, something that it's…sort of my job to protect. But yes, I did know that the blip of strange magic you caught whiff of in the Everfree Forest was my little Grogar alliance… and I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing keeping it all a secret, handling it all on my own." He sighed as he kept writing. "Applejack's right…for someone who spends time around the embodiments of friendship, I don't pick up a lot of the major points. Like if you have to lie about something it's probably not something you should be doing or lying about." He cringed a little as he furled up the scrolls and presented them to Starswirl.

Starswirl took them in his magic and paused. "Who are you writing to exactly, Discord? And what exactly are you asking them to do?"

Discord took a deep breath. "Just to some friends. And all I'm asking them to do is find each other, and find the girls, and to stay safe. I'm…not telling them where we are. If they plan an escape for us, it'll take away from Twilight's forces. Plus they won't stand a chance against those three…" Discord glanced at the battle and the trio of villains. "_We_ barely even stand a chance. I'm surprised we made it this long. And I don't want anyone else in a cage because of me."

And indeed, the battle was turning in favor of the super-powered villains now.

Starswirl took a deep breath. "Discord—this army of yours…are you sure…"

"They're the best of the best—I'd trust them with the lives of everyone I love. No question." He looked Starswirl in the eye. "I just can't be more specific about why they could be fighting as a group for us. Sort of a professional confidentiality agreement. But they're my friends—they'll find a way to help."

Starswirl nodded and powered his horn. "Tell me where each scroll needs to go, no further questions asked."

Discord nodded. "The School of Magic, the winterlands outside of the Crystal Empire, the 'human' dimension, my chaos dimension, Abyssinia, and the changeling hive—I need two sent there…" Each scroll was gone in a little burst of magic.

Discord smiled a little. "Thank you."

Starswirl frowned. "Do not take all of Equestria into your hands, Discord, even for good intentions. I…think I was on the path to doing that myself once—consolidating everything, making life rigid—before I disappeared with the other pillars. We're both better than that; Equestria deserves better than that…and I know you're sorry."

Discord frowned but nodded. "And I really am going to make it up to everyone…" He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and then his gaze snapped in the direction of Celestia and Luna—Mistmane was overpowered, and the trio was closing in on the princesses. "Starswirl!"

Starswirl looked in the same direction and gasped. He teleported himself and the chaos master right into the thick of the fight. The wizard sheltered a collapsed Mistmane and shot a blast at the villains who fired right back at him. Discord grabbed another large shard of shiny stone and deflected the beam in time, but the blast hit the cavern roof and sent stalactites raining down above Celestia and Luna. Discord dove at them and shoved both sisters out of the way, his body skidding along the rough surface of the catacombs as a few of the rocks hit his tail. Discord winced but coughed and quickly sat up to look over the princesses. They were safe; he breathed a sigh of relief.

Luna blinked open her eyes and shook her head to clear it. Then smiled a little. "Discord—thank you."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded.

Celestia raised her head now, looking at Discord.

Luna stood, glancing from one to the other. "I'll see about Starswirl and Mistmane." She dashed over to the ponies in question, leaving her sister and Discord alone..

Discord had nothing he could say—Celestia didn't want to talk to him, right? She…

"We're going to lose the fight here in this cavern…" she said softly as she stood, not looking at him or anyone else.

"I know," Discord replied. "And I know it's going to be any second…" The tide had officially turned; some of the pillars already trapped again behind cocoons, Starlight was weary from teleports—the morale of the room was turning from confidence to fear. Discord turned back to Celestia. "Which is why I really have to get on their bad side and remind those three I'm the one who started this uprising—it'll direct their frustration my way." Her eyes widened though she still didn't look at him. He moved closer. "You have every right to be furious with me for a lot of reasons: this fiasco has been in the works for months while we've been hanging out as friends and at OOLLA meetings, and I never said a word. I…I really did not think this one through. And…maybe as it went on, I knew it was getting too complicated but I was already in too deep. But I promised myself I'd take care of you and Luna now—so whether you can forgive me yet or not I'm doing that." He came around in front of her to catch her eyes. "I'm also resigning as president of OOLLA. I'm inviting a new member first though before I go—I think he'll do a better job than I could right now."

He turned away from her before she could reply…or notice him blushing. Little things about his time with her made him blush occasionally these days. Right now it was how, even without any magic, she was still the most stubborn and commanding fighter he'd ever known on a battlefield. She didn't give up, and neither would he.

Discord landed between the trio of villains and regretted not having his magic to do this in a more guaranteed effective way, but he would try at least. "Hey, how many cheesy villains does it take to screw in a lightbulb?"

The trio stopped their attacks and turned to him with glares.

Discord smirked. "You three tell me—you're the only cheesy villains I know!" He stuck out his tongue.

The trio aimed their blasts at him, but Discord ducked out of the way just in time so they ended up firing on each other. When the smoke cleared, the pillars and princesses were weary and the trio was enraged. Tirek grabbed Discord's chains, Chrysalis pushed him into the floor face first, and Cozy Glow blasted him with a magic bolt that sent him tumbling across the cavern, wincing in pain.

"Discord!"

His eyes opened. He couldn't see her, but he'd heard Celestia's voice—that was the first time she'd said his name since the battle. And that simple word of concern gave enough hope to keep him okay even as the villains dragged him over the rocks and through Discord back into his cell then re-imprisoned everyone else.

The battle was over but at least no one was hurt and the girls had escaped. And now Discord had messages of warning out to as many OOREV members as possible. He smirked to himself as he lay on his back in his cave. Then he smiled more as he recalled now the little conversation the villains had held earlier about not being able to take any more magic out of the bell because they couldn't handle his chaos magic: suddenly he was grateful his powers were gone if they were a failsafe against those three using the bell anymore. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine Fluttershy safe and sound.

Soon heard Luna's voice whisper from her cave. "Discord…are you okay?"

"I'm okay." He shifted a little and tried not to wince at the feeling of the chains on his scuffed body. "You and Celestia rest—I'll let you know if anything new comes up."

"Okay. We'll wait and listen."

Discord decided to do the same, letting his chaotic mind work out the possibilities for how they would all move forward to defeat these super powered villains once and for all…and also his plans for afterward once he had everyone safe and sound again.

* * *

The final battle and come and gone in a victory Discord could only describe as beautiful, though that word had never occurred to him about a war before. But when a war ended with a rainbow laser the size of a small house coming from the sky, he supposed 'beautiful' applied. Most importantly, Twilight and the girls were back together again, Discord had his magic back, and the three bad guys were trapped as a statue (in a hilarious pose, if he did say so himself).

Well…'trapped' in a sort of conditional sense at least. Discord had incorporated his magic alongside the princesses for a very specific reason, actually. Before all the villainy, his plan had been to handle the bad guy trio in his own way privately at the end of his plan but he decided now that he needed to make sure Celestia and Luna and Twilight were informed. The matter could be worked out later though. At the moment, he was sort of preoccupied with the fact that Celestia had been smiling in his general direction again—first when she'd thought Pinkie Pie's spells had been his own, and second when he'd suggested the villains' punishment. Her smile was nice to see.

The princesses approached Twilight and the girls, so followed them.

Twilight smiled at her friends. "You guys can head back to Ponyville—I should address all of the creatures who came to fight alongside us and help them make plans to get home."

"Nonsense!" Discord teleported between Twilight and the girls with a grin. "You run along! Luna and Celestia and I will handle the greetings and goodbyes with everyone else. Isn't that right, ladies?" He made them appear alongside him but gave Celestia a little space and turned to Luna.

She had an eyebrow raised until Discord's gaze quickly shot to a particular gathering of creatures near the front of the larger crowd—certain members of a certain club. Luna blinked then quickly nodded. "Oh, er, yes! You girls go, we'll see to the others. Have fun!" She glanced at her sister. "Celestia, I think it will be nice to interact with so many creatures from other lands and to show our appreciation for their help."

Celestia nodded, smiling. "Of course. And there are so many friends out there who we rarely get to see." Her eyes sparkled a little. "Maybe now that we're retiring we can travel more, make some visits?"

"Indeed!" Luna nodded. Then she glanced at Discord. "Er, Discord, Celestia and I will start with one side of the gathering and you can start with the other."

"Actually, would you mind coming with me for a moment, Luna?" He glanced at both sisters, his look hesitant. "And Celestia, would you mind if I borrowed your sister for a moment?"

Luna glanced from one to the other. Celestia looked out to the crowd for a moment, then back to Discord, her look still welcoming. "Yes, of course. And then…maybe I could borrow you for a moment when things are more settled, Discord?"

Discord's eyes widened. "I…sure."

As the girls walked off in the direction of Canterlot, the two beings shared an awkward gaze.

Suddenly, Starswirl teleported between the sisters and Discord. "My girls, there you are!" He hugged Luna and Celestia then looked to Discord with a smile. "And Discord, I'm glad you're well too." Discord smiled back. But then Starswirls' brow knit and he looked to the princesses. "Ladies, could one of you assist me with some healing magic? It's Mistmane—she's okay but very weak after all of this. It's not easy to fight valiantly in an older body, take it from me."

"I'll assist you, Starswirl." Celestia stepped forward and headed off with him.

Luna came alongside Discord, grinning as they watched her sister go. "She has forgiven you."

"Oh." He swallowed, twiddling his thumbs. "Really? Do you think?"

She nodded. "Was there ever any doubt? She likes you, Discord. Wouldn't you forgive her anything as long as she was sorry?"

He held his tail in his hands and nodded, looking down shyly.

Luna's gaze hazed and she moved a little closer. "I know she's a special friend to you. I know we both are—and we'll be okay, Discord, I promise."

His smile returned. Then he took a deep breath. "Come on, Vice President—we have an OOREV meeting to quickly organize. But first…I want to run something by you and get your approval. And then perhaps we can run it by Celestia and Twilight later without giving away details about our little club." Luna raised an eyebrow as Discord leaned in and whispered something. When he pulled back she was pensive but then nodded. "As long as the environment is controlled, yes, I think it's reasonable. Thank you for asking me, Discord." She smiled.

"Anytime." Discord gave her a bow then teleported them in front of their small crowd who were smiling and talking—Neighsay and Stygian and Smooze and Fizzle and Thorax and Pharynx and Capper (new recruit), and now Trixie and Starlight dashed over. There was no Twi and Sunset though—but to be fair, they would have had quite the journey to get here.

"We're here!" Sunset yelled as she and Twi suddenly fell out of a portal, manes frazzled and Sunset breathing heavily. "Where's the battle? I haven't had a chance to use this horn to full capacity in a while and I'm ready!" Her horn sparked. Twi nodded with a smile. "And I will try to aim all explosions at the bad guys! So…where are the bad guys?"

"Sorry." Starlight shrugged. "You just missed the battle."

"It was a good one." Trixie added. "And now we have a new statue to take Discord's old place in the garden." She smirked at Discord and everyone laughed.

"Actually," Discord grinned "I think I'll be relocating the statue somewhere safer. I'll discuss more details later at our next official club meetings…along with some other club announcements." Luna raised an eyebrow but Discord just went on with a grin. "But thank you all for coming, and for being here to help.

"It is my pleasure to serve and protect." Fizzle bowed her head with a smile.

"And this was kind of fun actually." Capper grinned and nudged Fizzle.

"I was honored to stand by everyone's side to support our friends," Stygian added.

"And I was humbled to fight alongside so many other creatures," Neighsay offered.

"And I was happy to stand up to Chrysalis." Thorax pouted. "I'm so sorry she caused so much trouble."

"Er…" Discord held up his paw, "I may have had some serious blame here—again, more details will follow at our next meeting: his Wednesday if everyone can make it."

"We'll be there." Pharynx nodded. "But right now we have to help the changelings. Our team fought well but they still need rest and recovery."

"Of course!" Discord beamed and then pushed Luna forward. "Why don't you take Luna to help you? You two can handle assessing what needs to be done for the soldiers, and Thorax can…"

"Oh!" Thorax raised his hoof, "I can make sure everyone is present and accounted for!" He and Discord shared an all-knowing look, Luna sighed deeply and tried not to smile, and Pharynx remained unphased.

"Excellent plan." Pharynx turned to Luna and held out his hoof—his look softened just a little. "Luna—requesting teleportation to ground zero to address damage."

Luna blushed at the sight of the hoof. "I, er…of course, heh." She touched her hoof to his and they disappeared.

Discord and Thorax hoof bumped. Then they turned back to the club to see the members looking at them with various questioning glances. They quickly cleared their throats and resumed the best casual looks they could manage.

"Well then," Tempest stepped forward with an all-knowing smile, "as a club, let us begin assisting with helping creatures back to their homes. Fellow unicorn members, let's create some portals for transport…er, except Twi—no offense intended."

Twi glanced up at her own horn. "None taken—I am not at all at portal level yet. I'd be happy to organize creatures into lines though." She beamed.

Fizzle nodded. "Excellent." She looked to the other unicorns. "Let's generate a portal for transport home. Twi, Smooze, and Capper, please direct creatures to form into groups based on destination." Everyone nodded and separated to their tasks; the plan was underway.

Thorax turned to Discord. "I'll check on the changelings and then come back here to help if they need it."

Discord nodded. "Thank you. And thank you for being my wing-creature about Luna and your brother."

"Are you kidding?" Thorax's wings fluttered. "It's all so romantic! I just hope Luna tells him how she feels soon—Pharynx can be a little stubborn about his own emotions."

"I'm sure she will when the time's right." Discord swallowed. "I'll help you and the rest of the club too soon. But…right now I have to go talk to Celestia." His brow furrowed a little.

Thorax's wings fluttered again, and he smiled in a funny way.

Discord raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing!" Thorax lowered his wings. Discord gave him a dry look. "I don't want to say—I know how much you didn't like creatures saying things about you and Celestia. But I wouldn't be teasing you, I promise!"

Discord raised an eyebrow at first, but then grinned and laughed. "Oh, you're sensing _that_." He rolled his eyes to the side. "Don't worry, Thorax—seriously. Between you and I, Celestia thinks I'm 'cute' and I think she's 'cute'. But we talked about it and it's nothing. We're just friends, it's just a special kind of friendship, that's all. I love her dearly just like I love Luna and the girls and Fluttershy. And the club members." He shrugged. "So, see, nothing awkward, and you weren't teasing by saying something."

Thorax finally smiled a little and nodded. "Okay." He tried not to grin too much more as he added, "By the way, Celestia's coming up behind you."

Discord took a deep breath. "I know, I could sense her magic." He snapped his fingers.

Discord was now on the far side of the statue with Celestia. He turned to her as she blinked a few times. "Hey, Sunny. I thought maybe we could use some privacy." He didn't even blush as he added, If you're going to yell at me anymore—which I still admit I rightly deserve—I'd just rather it be in private."

She smiled a little. "I'm not going to yell at you anymore." Then she came forward, put a foreleg around his middle and rested her head against his chest. "I'm very glad you're okay, Discord. I just wanted you to know."

Discord released a breath and then slowly brought up his arms to hold her. "Oh. I'm glad you're okay too."

After a moment they separated and smiled.

Celestia swallowed. "Discord, don't resign as the OOLLA president—or any other kind of president you might be. Please? You made a mistake but you also do so many things right—more than you realize."

His gaze softened. "It's not just about my mistake. I've been a little overextended lately. Also, I…sort of want to retire, I think, in my own way, just like you and Luna. I want to travel and have fun and visit friends. The Draconequus formerly known as Chaos Lord; it has some kind of a ring to it." He swallowed and added, "But we can talk about it more at our OOLLA next meeting. We'll come to a decision together."

She smiled more. "I'd like that."

"And there's another decision I'd like to include you in. I've already gotten Luna's conditional approval. It's a plan I've had for a little while regarding our colorful group of antagonists here." He glanced over at the statue. When Celestia did too, he moved closer and whispered something into her ear.

She blinked then turned to him, her brow furrowed at first. But then she considered and took a deep breath. "Luna's right—a controlled environment is necessary. And so is backup. I understand your plan would involve another pursuit of yours, but I want you to write to me and check in before, during, and after each session. I want to know everything's okay."

He nodded. "I can do that."

She smiled again

Then Discord noticed her looking at something in the distance, and he looked too. She was seeing Luna and Pharynx talking, standing close, occasionally gesturing to the changelings not too far away. Pharynx said something and Luna laughed, then he almost smiled a little.

"I didn't know Luna and Pharynx were friends." Celestia raised an eyebrow.

Discord raised one as well, glancing from Celestia to Luna and back. "Wait…you don't know…I mean, she didn't tell you about…?"

"What?" Celestia glanced at him.

"Uh…" Discord blushed slightly, "I don't think it's my place to say. I'm just surprised that _she_ hasn't." He sighed. "Maybe she was worried about breaching confidentiality. Don't worry, I'll let her know that it's really okay about this. I mean, you're sisters—giggling about boys is practically a requirement, right?" Then he blinked and smacked his forehead with a cringe. "And I just admitted way to much for the sake of a joke. Why am I so terribly off my game today?"

Celestia's eyes widened and she blushed, looking back at the pair. "You mean they're—"

"Whoa, not officially!" Discord flew in front of her. "Just…it's a bit one-sided at the moment, and that's all I can say."

Celestia nodded, smiling very much to herself now. "I…don't believe I've ever been properly introduced to Pharynx. I hope Luna will give him a reason to visit us very soon. I'd like that."

He smirked a little. "Everything about that visit sounds adorable, but for now let's leave them be. Thorax and I had to coordinate really well to give them an excuse to be alone."

Celestia laughed. "Very well…" She glanced at the statue. "Will you take it now, or…"

"I'll wait until the battlefield's cleared. I'd prefer to keep its location minimally known."

She nodded then looked back at him. Discord's eyes widened as she just looked him over and smiled a little then sighed. "For what it's worth…I can't say I haven't come close to making a mistake similar to this one. Granted, not on this scale but… I understand the desire to encourage Twilight and her friends. I'm proud of you for trying so hard for them."

Discord's smile grew. But then he cleared his throat, moving past the mushy moment. "Yes, well…I did put a lot of effort into everything, thank you. But really we should get back to the crowd. They're all cozy together now, but the Abyssinians are drifting dangerously near the Diamond Dogs, and with no formal declaration of peace between them I feel like that's a powder keg waiting to go off."

"Ah, diplomacy." Celestia sighed. "It'll be nice to have one more chance for it on a large-scale before the coronation."

"I'll take the dogs you take the cats—we'll meet in the middle at the hippogriffs and work our way through everyone in between."

They shook hands and then charged into the crowd.


	3. Resigned to Fate,But Receptive to Desire

**A/N:**

**We're the Same 3: Triple Threats and Epithets!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Resigned to Fate…But Receptive to Desire**

* * *

"OOGA-CHAKA, OOGA-CHAKA, OOGA-CHAKA, welcome too OOREV!" The crowd of members flooding Discord's cottage today cheered as Discord floated before them, Luna at his side.

He held up his hands. "Yes, thank you for joining me! And a special thanks again to all of you for coming to our aid at the grand battle of friendship." The crowd applauded themselves—everyone was so happy, drinking cider, and being close. He went on. "OOREV has a bright future; new members find us and we find them. But I think, for a very specific case at least, we can be more proactive. And that's why I'd like to announce a mentorship program for struggling villains—I want us to be a resource for creatures who could do good but just don't know how. And, if your'e willing, I'd like us to start here."

He snapped—the statue of Cozy Glow, Tirek, and Chrysalis appeared behind him. Gasps and murmurs came from the crowd.

Discord went on. "I know what they did was terrible. And I know what I did was bad as well." His ears fell. "For anyone who hasn't had the whole story confirmed, I…disguised myself as Grogar and got these three free and together to attack Twilight and Fluttershy and their friends. I thought beating them back would help boost the girls morale. I made a mistake working on my own like that, not telling anyone—even all of you." He paused when he felt Luna's hoof touch his hand then went on. "But while tricking these three, I saw them come together and actually form a bond. Granted, a dysfunctional bond that often ended in a lot of shouting matches. But still, sometimes they would help each other. They have potential." He looked at the statue. "Actually the only reason I was so okay with them becoming stone—besides the fact that they almost hurt Fluttershy—is that it gives me the perfect set up for our little program. They'll stay stone until I snap my fingers—then they'll be back to normal. And then we can try to find the spark of friendship in them and help it grow. This mentorship program won't be part of the regular meetings—you can come to help strictly on a voluntary basis."

Luna stepped forward. "And so every creature knows, both my sister and I as well as Twilight Sparkle have approved this secret program. Though the nature and existence of OOREV were not mentioned to either mare who is outside of this group."

The crowd was whispering to each other, talking.

Discord took a deep breath. "Anyone who wants to volunteer, raise your hand, claw or hoof…"

The room's eyes went back to him. Luna already had her hoof raised. Discord raised his hand and smiled at her.

Then the entire room slowly raised their limbs as well.

Starlight stepped forward. "This is a great idea, Discord. Of course we all want to help. Just tell us when and where."

"And how many snacks you would like the Great and Powerful Trixie to make appear beforehand?" Trixie pulled an apple pie out of her hat.

He glanced around. "Well, pie sounds great for starters…and how about we being the program here and now at the end of our OOREV meeting today?"

He was met with one phrase from the crowd: a resounding, "OOGA CHAKA!"

Discord laughed. Conversation started up again in the room, but he quickly held up his hands. "Wait, everyone, there's one more announcement!" The crowd quieted. Discord took a deep breath. "I am so sorry for what I put all of you through with what I did. I was not a good leader. And…I'd like to resign as president of OOREV."

Luna gasped and Discord knew why—she had learned from Celestia his intent to resign as president of OOLLA, but he hadn't told her about this intention as well. He went on. "It'll be better for all of you if someone else takes over. I…I really need to think about what I did." He glanced at the statue, frowning.

"But…we want you to be president, Discord." Discord blinked at the sound of Twi's voice which sounded so much like Twilight encouraging him. He turned around. The rest of the crowd was frowning.

Sunset joined her friend. "Discord, you messed up—but that's what this club is about. Even after getting reformed the rest of us have messed up too!"

Fizzle stepped forward. "You are an excellent leader, Discord. I have served under the worst, so believe me, I know when I'm in the presence of the best."

Stygian smiled. "You make us happy!"

Smooze gurgled.

Neighsay rubbed the back of his neck. "You brought us all together—a noble feat indeed."

"Plus you have the best pad for a meeting." Capper grinned.

"Three cheers for Discord!" Luna cried, which elicited more 'Ooga Chakas' from the crowd. Discord looked out at them all with wide eyes then turned to Luna, whispering. "But… Luna, you'd be better in charge, you know you would be. You're stable—take over for me."

"Absolutely not." She shook her head, smiling. "If you want to resign as OOLLA's president for some time to yourself that's one thing. But you cannot resign from here just to punish yourself. And especially if we're going to mentor these three. You're the one we need, Discord. Our friends love you, and so do I."

Discord blushed and glanced out at the crowd: smiling, encouraging, looking up to him.

He cracked a smile again and finally held up his hands. "Okay, okay, you all win, yikes—I'll remain our fearless leader." Cheers met him. "Thank you…" he added softly as he lowered his arms. Then he cleared his throat and turned to the statue. "In which case I suppose I'll take lead on this." He snapped up a scroll, wrote on it, then snapped it away. "Protocol," he explained to the crowd, "i write to someone to let them know we're starting today's session and to check in so they know nothing bad has happened. But with all of you behind me, I don't see how anything bad could ever happen." He smiled more, cracked his knuckles, then snapped.

Tirek, Cozy Glow, and Chrysalis stopped being stone.

Which, considering their position, resulted in Tirek collapsing backward, Cozy Glow dropping hard to the ground, and Chrysalis diving face forward into a bowl of onion dip. The trio righted themselves breathing heavily then looked around at all the faces in their new location.

Tirek raised an eyebrow. "Yikes, how long have we been out? Tartarus has gotten overcrowded."

"We're in Discord's cottage for some stupid meeting about reform, you idiot!" Chrysalis yelled. "Didn't you hear everything he just said?"

"How could I hear anything as that statue when your wings were blocking my ears!"

"I hate BOTH OF YOU!" Cozy Glow screamed, flying up. "No matter how hard I try all you do is scream and fight, and Tirek doesn't shut up about power and Chrysalis doesn't stop hissing at everything! I will fight you two here and now!"

"Bring it on, missy!"

"Face the wrath of the queen, you little whelp!"

"TIME OUT!" Discord snapped, and each villain found themselves seated on a sofa with their arms and wings bound around their sides in licorice ropes. He glared down at them. "Here's the situation: we won, you lost, and now I'm trying to help you three get paroled for good behavior some time before a thousand years in the future. So sit down and LISTEN UP! Got it?"

The trio glared at him but didn't voice any other challenges…though Chrysalis used her horn to poke Cozy Glow and Cozy Glow bit Tirek's hand and Tirek tried to edge both of them onto the floor.

Discord rubbed his temples. "This is going to be such a headache." Luna put a hoof on his shoulder.

"Why don't we start, Discord?" Sunset and Twi came forward, Sunset smiling and Twi very hesitant.

"Why is Twilight sparkle disguised so poorly?" Tirek asked.

"Indeed," Chrysalis added with a dry look. "it's like watching a changeling do very badly at his job."

Cozy smirked. "Or like watching Twilight Sparkle being bad at being Twilight Sparkle." She laughed, and the others joined.

Sunset touched Twi's shoulder (who was looking down with a blush now) then grinned at the villains. "Hmm, mutual laughter—it's at another creatures expense but that's a start. Hi, I'm Sunset Shimmer, and I'm here to help you find some friendship. And this is Twi—Twilight Sparkle from another dimension." She pulled Twi close. "She has issues using her horn and sometimes makes things close to her explode without warning, Also she's an amazing person who fought back the power of Twilight's potential evil and all-powerful alter ego Midnight Sparkle. Try to keep both things in mind when you talk to her."

Twi smiled and waved—the trio gulped, wide-eyed.

A line started to form for everyone to talk to the villains.

Discord stood off to the side with Luna, smiling. Luna smiled too. "How long for their first session?"

"Oh, today I figure we'll let everyone introduce themselves, so it might go a little long. After that it'll be two hours twice a week. If those three hadn't reformed on their own at the end of my grand plan, I was going to try mentoring them myself but I think this'll be a lot better for everyone."

"I agree."

Thorax and Pharynx got in line.

Discord gave Luna a little nudge. "Looks like an ideal time for you to get in line too, Moonie."

She blushed a little. "I always do appreciate your encouragement, Discord." They shared a smile, then Luna went off and Discord watched his club coming together to help three creatures who desperately needed it. OOREV really did have a bright future. He he wiped a tear from his eye at the idea that everyone wanted him to stay president so much and that he would be here leading all of it forward.

Discord got in line at the end. He wrote updates to Celestia periodically before his turn and finally returned the trio back to stone—albeit in a more comfortable position on their sofa. He knew even the littlest kindnesses could result in the greatest progress.

* * *

Today, Celestia's study was hosting a different secret club that was also having a very special celebration.

Discord floated up into the air, chest puffed out. "And…your initiation is complete! Welcome to your first official OOLLA meeting, Starswirl the Bearded!" Discord snapped to make balloons appear which quickly exploded into glitter and confetti, and to create streamers that quickly twisted into butterflies floating through the air. It added a nice chaotic effect to the other, more common decorations they had set up. All the pomp was a departure from their usual OOLLA gatherings, but since this was Starswirl's first meeting as well as the last meeting they'd have in this study before the pony sisters moved out of the castle, they had decided to meet in style.

Luna and Celestia applauded. Starswirl blew some confetti off of his beard and removed the large yak helmet with horns and the fake moustache and glasses from his face…and the scarf embroidered to say 'Fluttershy is Best Pony' from his neck (the initiation had been a rather odd affair, to say the least). He glanced around the room then to Discord. "I appreciate the grand welcome, but I'm still not sure that I qualify for membership in this club or yours. I'm not even entirely quite sure what you three do here."

Discord snapped up some glasses of cider. "Of course you qualify, Starswirl! I told you, we're OOLLA—The Organization of Leaders Left Alone. We're comprised of any creature who's had to be Equestria's sole guiding force for any period of time. I figure you fit since you were unofficially in charge of things before our charming sisters here came along. I've been eyeing you as a candidate for some time actually, but I wanted to wait because Celestia had hoped to ask Chrysalis to join our group one day. All things considered, though, we might be waiting a while on that one…" He sighed but shrugged, his smile returning. "And as a club we gather to talk and share experiences and feelings—the whole therapeutic nine yards."

Celestia turned to Starswirl. "This club was Discord's idea as a way to keep connected—we're all friends with something similar in our past. We're here for each other."

Luna nodded. "And we get to reminisce and tell jokes. And sometimes Discord sends his invitations for club meetings in the middle of the night via pranks, and then you get to decide how to prank him back before the next meeting. It's quite enjoyable."

"Plus," Discord added, "I really think we need a new member. Obviously I require at least three sane beings to be monitoring my severe lack of impulse control lest I nearly accidentally destroy Equestria again with a plan that, I can't stress enough, really made a lot of sense in my head at the time." He snapped to separate his head from his body, rolled it along is shoulders, then snapped it back on.

Starswirls' smile had grown. "Very well, I understand why this might be a good group for me. But…why in Equestria would you also ask me to be president, Discord? You're the founder, after all."

Discord kept up his smile but sighed. "I just…need a break from being the center of attention in every situation—however hard to believe that is." He glanced at Celestia and Luna. "This isn't me punishing myself for anything. It's just me realizing in this case that it might be nice to step back. And you'd be a good fit to step forward, Starswirl." He turned back to the wizard. "You know how to keep the sisters entertained, and I respect you enough to actually listen to your advice. You're the wise mentor every creature wishes they had. Please teach us because I can only handle so much responsibility in my life."

Luna leaned over to Starswirl, her look dry. "Savor this humble moment, Starswirl—Discord grants us so few." She smiled a little again. "And for what it's worth, I think he does make a good point. Just like Celestia and I, Discord is ready to move on to a new role."

"And if you need time before you're ready, I can fill in for now, Starswirl" Celestia offered with a humble shrug. "I'm the Vice President actually."

Discord grinned. "Would have made her the president, but if the pony sisters are going to retire I say let them go all the way with it. No rules or responsibilities—just staying up til all hours, junk food for every meal, sending prank scrolls in the mail."

The sisters rolled their eyes.

Starswirl had to chuckle. "Very well, I shall become President. Celestia, I would be happy to have you remain my Vice President. And Discord, I would like to retain you as an Advisor."

"Always." Discord winked.

"And Luna," Starswirl considered, "hmm, perhaps you would like to be in charge of scouting new recruits? After all, just because Chrysalis has not worked out doesn't mean there might not be other independent leaders to consider. And you spend time outside of Equestria visiting friends, especially the changelings—you're the most likely of all of us to find someone"

Luna cleared her throat as Celestia's eyes brightened and Discord's smile grew, their gazes on her. "I would be honored to take on the task," Luna replied. "And, erm…speaking of the changelings, I'm afraid I actually can't stay much longer at this meeting." She played with her hooves on the table. "I have to greet Commander Pharynx—he visits today to talk about becoming primary liaison for any future joint military defensive measures with Equestria."

"Perhaps I should join you—I haven't been formally acquainted with the new changeling leaders," Starswirl suggested.

"Starswirl," Discord snapped himself right alongside the wizard with an easy grin, "come now, all work and no play is never fun for anyone. You don't need to put yourself through a diplomacy meeting right now. One day we'll all go over to the hive and have a big 'getting to know you' party. But for now, let's let Luna work. These are her final days as princess, after all."

Starswirl considered then shrugged. "Maybe you're right." He looked at Luna. "At least send greetings from me."

"Of course." She waved then gave Discord a grateful glance. "Farewell, fellow club members!" She stepped out of the door and let it close behind her.

Starswirl turned back to the remaining members. "Well, it doesn't seem quite right to keep going without Luna—why don't we schedule another meeting soon, a more official one? Oh, Discord, we could rent out that back room at our favorite cider mill for it."

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "How often do you two go out for nightcaps, exactly?"

"Ugh, not often enough." Discord chuckled. "And sure, Starswirl, sounds like a good plan."

"Excellent!" Starswirl powered his horn. "I'll check in with the establishment now. Goodbye Celestia, Discord." He waved.

They waved back as he disappeared.

Then Discord and Celestia let out deep sighs of relief. Celestia smiled at Discord. "Excellent job of distracting Starswirl from following Luna, Discord—even her and I at our youngest and most clever could not have done better."

He brushed his chest with his knuckles in a proud gesture. "I just figured the last thing any mare wants is her old mentor popping up to ask her date about diplomacy."

"It's not officially a date yet." Celestia sighed. "She still hasn't asked him on one."

"I know! And how many moons has it been already?" Discord dramatically flung himself onto the table and looked at Celestia upside down. "She's so close but she gets nervous. I think she hopes he'll figure out her ever-expanding crush by himself. But I've spoken with him and he's utterly clueless; views their relationship entirely professionally. Though he smiles when he talks about her—which is saying something for super serious Pharynx—so I suppose that's something."

Celestia's smile warmed. "At least she promised to ask him to stay for dinner tonight."

"Excellent." Discord chuckled as he righted himself then snapped away their OOLLA table to teleport himself onto the sofa alongside Celestia. "So, I think you and I should stay during the meal to be polite, but when dessert comes we can find perfectly reasonable excuses to leave them alone."

"Naturally." Celestia nodded, a gleam in her eye. "And if dessert also happens to be chocolate cupcakes shaped like hearts with dark blue and dark green icing, I'm sure it'll help."

Discord raised an eyebrow. "You already gave the bakers a heads up, haven't you? Clever princess."

She laughed. "I think Luna likes the little nudges."

"Yeah, me too." He laughed as well.

There was some quiet for a moment. Then Celestia spoke up again, more softly this time. "So, how is the reform project going?"

"Slowly." Discord sighed and rubbed his temple. "Right now my first goal is just to get the three of them to be in the same room for five minutes without insulting each other—and to end with a sincere compliment to each other. Foal steps. I think it'll do some good though, truly." He took a deep breath, head tilted up to the ceiling. "I'm just glad to be trying—everyone deserves a second chance…and maybe a third or fourth for good measure."

"As someone who knows she would have regretted not giving you every chance you needed to be the person you are now, I agree, Discord."

Discord's smile grew a little and he glanced at her. She was smiling warmly back at him. He tilted his head as a peaceful thought came to him. "Everything worked out. It's going to be okay, all of it…"

"It's going to be a good future, Discord." Celestia nodded.

And then it was like the reality of their victory hit them for the first time. Discord's eyes brightened. "Celestia, we beat them back—all of us together. Those three had all the upper hooves but we…we did it! We're okay!"

"And everyone's safe and together and here. We won!" Celestia laughed and so did he. "And now everything is ahead of us!"

They smiled at each other, sitting close.

And then they were closer…and then they were sharing a gentle kiss, eyes closed. It lasted only for a breath; their lips separated but stayed brushing. They looked at each other, eyes wide.

Starswirl appeared back in the room in a burst of magic. "Discord, quick reservation question—would we be looking for a dinner meeting or a late night—?" He paused, jaw open in mid-sentence. Discord and Celestia turned away from each other. Discord opened his mouth but couldn't find words. Celestia didn't even try.

Finally Starswirl sighed, blushing slightly. "I…believe I'll ask Luna instead." He almost smiled as he walked out of the door. "Rebellious creature…" he mumbled.

Discord pouted a little and managed to speak. "Well, of course I am. I'm the master of chaos, after all."

"I was talking about _Celestia_!" Starswirl merely called back from the hallway before the door closed behind him.

Celestia's face exploded into cherry blushing and she sighed deeply and lowered her head. Discord snorted. She pouted up at him. "Sorry," he quickly replied.

There was silence.

Then Celestia spoke. "Discord…would you like to…I mean…I, er…" She took a deep breath then almost laughed, "This is ridiculous: I'm an adult, I'm retiring, I've thought about this for a while, and we've been through so much." She looked at him. "Would you like to go out some time? Alone but different from when we're usually alone…" She stumbled over the last few words but stayed strong.

Discord blinked and swallowed. "I…" the shock of the moment was wearing off, and he became aware of how quickly his heart was beating—how quickly it must have been beating ever since they had just… "Yes, please."

"Wonderful. Where would you like to—"

"Let's—let's go to my house. More privacy. But it'll be different there for this—special. I promise."

She nodded and so did he. She swallowed. "I…Oh, I'll check on dinner for tonight. I'll see you later, Discord." And then she teleported away.

Discord collapsed back on the sofa and touched his lips in a moment of awe. Then he took a deep breath. "Wow…she really did forgive me…" He slowly smiled to himself and sighed happily.

* * *

Luna knew which hallways of the castle were quiet at this hour of the day. She made sure to lead herself and Pharynx down one of those quiet hallways as they chatted. She wanted privacy. Everyone had been through so much during the final battle against Tirek, Cozy Glow, and Chrysalis, everything had almost been lost. But Equestria had another chance. And Luna wanted to take a chance about something—no more waiting and wondering, no more doubt.

"…I think it would be helpful for the hive to coordinate with the Crystal Empire as well, especially since Equestria already does," Pharynx finished.

"Of course." Luna nodded, bringing her full attention back to the current topic. "I'll send a scroll to Shining Armor and to Fizzle—then we'll have a full perimeter in place if any other major attacks occur in the future in any of our lands."

"Excellent." Pharynx nodded. "And we can set up collaborative training exercises to help our forces work together effectively. But the schedule can be worked out after the coronation—I know you and your sister must need some time to settle into your new roles."

"Thank you." Luna smiled. "And I know Twilight—or probably Spike—would be your main point of contact for this project afterwards, but please feel free to reach out to me as well. I would still like to help."

"A very commendable response from a soldier who is about to be so honorably discharged." Pharynx smiled slightly.

Luna almost giggled. When he talked in his military way it made her think about how she used to talk so frequently in her archaic Equestrian way, and something about the irony was delightful. But she couldn't indulge, she needed to stay serious; she had to tell him. "Commander Pharynx—Pharynx, sit with me for a moment please." She sat on the carpet beneath a curtained window.

Pharynx sat in front of her. "Of course. Do you need any assistance?" His smile became just a little more noticeable, "or were you just hoping for a transfiguration contest now that your power is fully recharged?"

Luna managed to sneak in such contests privately at the hive once a month with him. And they was fun—Pharynx was so fast and powerful that she could barely keep up, and the thrill of the challenge made her happy. She was also happy when he would ruffle Thorax's horns playfully, or wrangle stray wild creatures near the hive and return them to their homes, or take a moment to visit the changeling grubs and act very serious but let them climb onto his back for rides if they wanted. Luna had gotten to know Pharynx very well as a friend…and her small spark of feeling for him had grown like her moon becoming full. Now she wanted to know him as something else, to see if they could be anything more together.

"Perhaps another time for the transfiguration contest,"Luna replied with a special smile. "No, I… Pharynx, after everything that happened at the final battle, I am reminded that a creature should pursue all opportunities for happiness because obstacles can come along to change circumstances at any time."

He nodded. "Understood. Delay without good reason helps no one."

"Indeed. Pharynx…" she shifted a little closer, "we are good friends, right?"

"Yeah." He smiled again. "Actually, except for my brother, you're kind of my best friend." He cleared his throat, "if I may be so bold, of course."

"You may." Luna held back a giggle again. "And you are very dear to me as well but…" she took a breath, "Pharynx, now I would like to spend time with you to get to know you as…erm…as a gentle-ling." She blushed. "Is that the word? What I mean is, I appreciate your commanding tone and dusky coat and strong discipline. Not that I haven't done so as your friend but…" She took a deep breath and finally just said it as best she could, "I want you to like me, Pharynx…as a mare."

He went absolutely wide-eyed for a moment—then in a flash of magic he became a butterfly. Luna raised an eyebrow at the little creature until it quickly resumed being Pharynx again. He was flushed. "My apologies! Sometimes when changelings are emotionally overloaded we spontaneously—" He cleared his throat, looking down. "Never mind; I did not mean to do that just now, and I'm sorry. What did I turn into exactly?"

"Er…a butterfly."

He sighed deeply with a pout. "Really? A butterfly of all things…" He tried to lift his head again, regain his poise. "I mean, thank you for letting me know, Luna." His wide eyes met hers once more, and he took a breath before adding, "And, apologies again, I'm…not quite sure if I heard you correctly. Can you repeat exactly what you…"

Luna moved very close to him, and Pharynx stopped talking. She had a small, subtle smile of her own now. "You heard me very correctly, Pharynx. If you do not feel the same way, tis okay, and I would like to remain friends just like you and Fizzle. But…if perhaps you could feel more than friendship for me, I have indeed grown quite fond of you too. And I need you to know. I'm not entirely sure what changelings do to express such fondness, but I am willing to learn. And I am willing to show you what ponies usually do." With a breath she came forward and set her lips to his.

The kiss lasted only a moment because with another flash of magic Pharynx transformed—this time into a baby chick—before returning to normal…his lips still brushing Luna's, her open eyes meeting his.

Starswirl appeared in their hallway just then in a burst of magic. "Luna ,there you are! I just had the most awkward encounter. Did you know your sister and Discord—" he paused and his jaw fell again at the sight of another pony sister in an intimate moment with a suitor. Starswirl took a step back. "Okay, for all of our sakes, I'm just going to start knocking on doors before entering rooms with either you or Celestia. Also I booked us all for Friday night so don't make any plans. Goodbye!" And with that Starswirl disappeared.

Luan and Pharynx's attention went back to each other.

Luna swallowed. "Pharynx…perhaps I…"

Pharynx held up a hoof—his eyes still meeting hers. "I…wasn't sure if you ever thought about me like…that. You were so willing to help me with Fizzle, after all. Also Thorax mentioned his highly-misguided attempt to court you, so I didn't want to make anything uncomfortable between us by ever even suggesting… But…" his blushing grew, almost glowing in his dark features, "But you visit the hive and spend time with me a lot, Luna—and Thorax has had a big grin on his face about it from the start. And eventually I felt like smiling too whenever you came; we talk and we share actives and you understand me, and I like it. I have…fun with you. You're my friend. And I do like you as a mare too, Luna." He glanced away awkwardly. "Apparently more than I realized—what did I turn into this time?"

"Er…" Luna's jaw was open, her own features quite warm, "a baby chick…"

Pharynx rubbed his temple with his hoof. "I am a soldier, I have never in my life had a reason to turn into anything like—"

Luna moved closer, locking their eyes again. "Twas cute."

Pharynx burst into magic once more this time he was a chipmunk. He quickly changed back. "Okay, I need to get myself under control!"

"How—" Luna was cut off when Pharynx came forward with his hoof on her shoulder and his mouth against hers. Luna's eyes drifted closed, heart racing, and then she felt warm—his horns were glowing and so was hers, and some nice magic was cycling through the two of them. When he finally released her, the magic faded into the air but the glittering warm feeling inside her remained. Eyes hazed, Luna watched Pharynx catch his breath.

"That's better—that's so much better. I…" he began. Then his eyes widened. "Wait—I'm sorry! I should have told you I was going to do that before I engaged! Why am I being impulsive? A good soldier is never impulsive! And you've never done that with a changeling before! I should have—"

She put a hoof over his mouth. "Whatever it was, I liked it very much. Do not apologize—please." She released her hoof.

He blinked a few times then nodded. "Changelings kiss too, but we…sort of share and take love during the process. It's new…and complicated." He blushed and cringed a little. "Not that I'm claiming to feel—in love—with you, but I just…you and I…and it has been a long day and, you just told me that you…you…"

"Shh," She touched his shoulder, "you'll get yourself all worked up again. Tis okay." She gave him a simple hug. "I was going to ask if you'd like to stay for dinner tonight with Celestia and Discord and I, but perhaps you need some time to yourself…"

"Could we…have dinner but not tell them about what happened here just yet? And never about me randomly turning into cute little animals?"

"Of course."

He smiled a little. "In that case, I'd like to stay very much." He blinked. "Wait, what did Starswirl say about Celestia and Discord just now?"

She smiled more to herself. "I don't know for certain but I do believe the two of them may have found enjoyment in each other's company this evening just as you and I have."

He smiled a little more. "Luna, would you like to come to the hive some time to have dinner with Thorax and I? And maybe we could tell him about with us. But, again, leaving out the part about me turning into cute animals? I want to deal with his inevitable giddy satisfaction early."

"I'd like that very much." She held out her hoof and he took it in his. They stood and resumed walking down the hall. "And perhaps before then we could have an outing together, just you and I? Of a courtship nature…"

"Yes, Luna. That sounds very acceptable." He swallowed. "I've always been very reserved—you're the first female creature I ever tried to be friends with, let alone…" He blushed but held his head high with a pout as he finished, "I might need some of your guidance going forward."

"Guidance I will be very happy to provide, Pharynx." She leaned her head against his, and he smiled a little.

They walked down the hall, close together, almost resting against each other.

* * *

Discord and Celestia reclined on the roof of Discord's cottage, gazing up at the chaos overhead. Some nights it was almost like watching a meteor shower of randomness. Discord had never shown this feature of his world to Celestia yet, but tonight felt like a good time to start.

They were lying close together but not touching. The 'outing' had started with their normal greetings and an attempt at their usual banter but it had eventually faded to silence. And now they were just absorbed in the chaos…except Discord was absorbed in Celestia too and what everything right now could mean and become. He took a breath.

"Discord," he heard her say softly; she turned to look at him, "is something on your mind?"

He turned to her and nodded. "Why did you ask me out?"

She blushed. "Do you remember our conversation in your garden when I admitted I found you cute and you said the same about me, but we both agreed just feeling that way about another creature didn't mean you should date them?" Discord nodded—she went on. "Well, I…failed to take into account the fact that two friends both feeling that same way about each other might mean they should…examine the dating option a little more closely."

He considered. "But…that conversation was months ago. Why now, specifically?"

She bit her lip. "Because I've had some time to think and because you make me feel a lot of things all at once, and sometimes they're hard to pull apart but at the bottom of them is something…special. Even when I was mad at you for setting the villains loose, I came back to that feeling inside. And when I'm close to you, that feeling grows and I like it." She swallowed. "Why did you say yes to going out with me?"

He looked into her eyes. "Because when we kissed, for just a moment, all the chaos inside of me felt right in the most perfect and imperfect ways possible. And because you're amazing. And because I never minded the idea that you thought I was cute—in a shocking turn of events, I liked the notion from the start."

She blushed very much as she smiled. He smiled too.

Celestia laughed. "Starswirl still hasn't brought up walking in on us, but he knocks on the door of any room I'm in now, asks loudly for permission to enter, then announces that he's coming in. And he's doing the same for Luna…"

Discord snorted. "Yeah, our cider mill outings have involved him on multiple occasions opening his mouth like he's about to say something serious, hesitating, then shaking his head with grin and finishing off another pint. It's more hilarious than awkward."

She laughed more. Then her voice softened as she moved a little closer. "We get along in an interesting way, Discord. I'd like to see where we go."

"Me too…" He reached up and brushed some strands of her flowing hair from her face, "I'd like to go many places with you. I'd like…" her eyes were hazed and Discord cupped her cheek came forward and kissed her, and she returned the gesture.

They pulled back after a moment, breaths shallow.

"We can still just get together and have talks in my kitchen over snacks though, right? Those are so much fun."

"Of course," she giggled, "but for now would you like to continue getting used to the other things we'll do too?" She snuggled up alongside him, a hoof resting on his chest.

Discord beamed. "I should have reformed ages ago." And then he returned to kissing her beneath the chaos.

* * *

Luna and Pharynx rested on a blanket on the sand overlooking the moonlit sea. Occasional glows came across the surface from luminescent creatures beneath. "That one is Medusa Lumenara," remarked Luna, "it's glow is exactly the color of moonlight on a winter night."

"Hmm…let me see…" A burst of magic surrounded Pharynx and suddenly he plopped into the surf as the glowing jellyfish Luna had just pointed out.

She clapped her hooves as he changed back. "Superb, Pharynx!"

He grinned, head high. "Changelings don't often have a reason to shift into sea creatures. This is excellent practice for me. Plus I get to become some of your favorites."

"Indeed. I am just sorry you end up wet from the water though."

"Not an issue. Changeling wings and bodies dry off easily, and it helps that you're here." He swallowed. "I always feel warm around you. Thorax says it's normal. I'm not sure though…"

"I feel warm around you too, so I hope it is." She moved closer alongside him.

His wings fluttered, eyes wide, and then Pharynx spontaneously changed into a tiny bat. He quickly turned back to normal, and Luna giggled.

He pouted "What was it this time?"

"A little bat?"

"Well…at least that's arguably intimidating."

"I like bats…" Her eyes hazed, and she moved closer.

A red flush entered Pharynx's features: Luna could tell he was about to transform spontaneously again any second. She kept a giggle at bay and whispered, " Do you need to help yourself get under control again?"

He nodded, big eyes on hers. Then he moved his mouth to Luna's for a kiss and his horns were glowing as was her own—a beautiful ring of blue magic swirled between them then eventually dissipated.

When Pharynx pulled back he was smiling, his eyes hazed. Luna was blushing and felt wonderful. He swallowed. "I'm really glad Thorax convinced me to reform all the way. With how it used to be, I could never have shared love with you like that."

"I shall really have to thank him when I see him next for his endeavors." She nuzzled her head alongside his and kissed his cheek.

Pharynx chuckled then glanced down. "Luna—if you would like our relationship to be more publicly acknowledged, I think I can accept the situation now, just so you know. Or maybe we could start by telling OOREV about us and go from there? But…still keeping the 'cute animals' thing between us."

She nodded. "I'd like to let OOREV know. And I think it would be helpful to Thorax if we did. He looks fit to burst about us every time we have a meeting now."

"Yeah, he's kind of a mushy dork. But he's a good guy… and maybe you and I could go on a double date with him sometime? He's still trying really hard with the nymphs and other girls. He's even been seeing this Kirin named Autumn Blaze—he says she bursts into song a lot and always smiles, and somehow he likes that. I think he could use some support though."

"Indeed." Luna's eyes brightened. "And we shall give him such encouragement, Pharynx—I would be happy to accompany you."

Pharynx nuzzled against her and they settled in together, looking at the moon over the water. "Nighttime was always my favorite time, you know," he said in a gentle voice. "Stealth and camouflage are easier."

Luna glanced down with a demure smile. "Nighttime is a very private time when the world slows down and the mind wanders to its happiest places."

"You're like a warrior and a poet all in one, Luna."

"More so when I'm around you, Pharynx."

They settled in cozily to watch the waves lap on the shore and the glowing creatures drift by.

* * *

Late that night, in front of the castle of the two sisters (a temporary residence Celestia and Luna had taken up now that Twilight was fully moved in at the Canterlot Castle but her coronation still hadn't occurred yet), Celestia appeared with Discord just as Luna appeared with Pharynx. Each couple was holding hooves and smiling.

When they realized they had company all four of them cleared their throats and smiled sheepishly.

Celestia rubbed the back of her neck. "I suppose we should coordinate places to appear when we return if we'll be going out on some of the same nights."

"Indeed." Luna smiled bashfully. "How about our separate balconies instead?"

They nodded and shook hooves.

Blushing, Celestia turned back to Discord (who had been watching them in amusement). "I suppose we can say goodnight here then. Thank you for the memorable evening, Discord."

Discord took her hoof and bowed dramatically. "Always, my lady." He rose up, and they separated with hazed looks.

Pharynx glanced forward with a stern look though he blushed. Luna smiled softly. "Thank you for a pleasant evening as well, Pharynx. I look forward to our next outing."

"Of course. Thank you for the honor of your presence, Luna." He saluted, and when she giggled he smiled a little.

The two sisters stepped back then turned and headed into their old castle side by side.

Discord and Pharynx watched them go. Discord grinned. "How was your date with Luna?"

Pharynx cleared his throat. "Private. But…good. She is an admirable lady." He raised an eyebrow. "How was your date?"

"Oh, exquisite." Discord did a little loop in the air. "We should double sometime. I think we're on the verge of an absolutely fun new era."

Pharynx shifted back and forth on his hooves but then his stern look softened and he nodded. "As long as it's somewhere private, I'd like that."

"Great, I'll run it by Sunny soon." He held up his fingers. "Shall I teleport you home?"

"Well, I was going to fly, live off of the land overnight, practice some maneuvers…" Pharynx started, "but…maybe it would be nice to go home and reflect instead." His eyes were almost hazed.

Discord chuckled. "You got it, lover boy." Just as Pharynx blushed and pouted, Discord snapped him away then snapped himself away, chuckling.

Soon the area was quiet except for the sounds of sisters giggling and murmuring as they talked coming from one of the castle windows.

* * *

Time passed so quickly in retirement. Already a new week was here and it was time for a new OOLLA meeting at their fresh location in Discord and Starswirl's favorite cider mill.

"Ah, well, I think this has been a rather successful OOLLA meeting, don't you?" Starswirl asked, finishing off a nacho. "This is quite the fun establishment for one."

Luna and Celestia nodded, and Discord smiled. "It's a good place to kick back and relax, which is what we need with this club. Though Sunny and Moonie clearly need lessons on how to eat nachos." He chuckled at the sisters who both blinked and realized there were cheese and chips that had gotten caught in their manes.

"We'll be right back," Luna stood. "Come sister—you wash this snack out of my mane and I'll take care of yours." Celestia smiled and stood as well. They turned and passed through the doors of the private room out into the main establishment.

Discord and Starswirl were alone, which wasn't necessarily an awkward arrangement since the two had still gone on some of their usual private outings ever since the 'walking in on the sisters' incidents with Starswirl. It did get a little more awkward than usual though as, for the first time, Starswirl opened his mouth and actually addressed the hippogriff in the room. "So…how long exactly have you been courting one of my girls?"

Discord jumped in his chair and dropped nachos everywhere. Then he almost laughed. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to bring up that topic? You'd truly lulled me into a false sense of security." He raised an eyebrow. "Wait, have Luna and Celestia not officially told you about…?"

Starswirl cleared his throat. "I don't know how to approach them about it, and they seem a little unsure with me as well. You see, before I disappeared with the Pillars, those two girls were…not at the age yet when I would have had to worry about knocking on doors before I entered them." He cleared his throat. "The only 'boy' Luna was close with was her stuffed opossum Tiberius!" He shook his head. "I'm just curious about how long I've been out of the loop about you and my dear rebellious Celestia."

Discord smiled a little. "Uh…what you walked in on was the start of it. Though there were quite a few months of friendly groundwork laid beforehand—a lot of late night chats at my place over cake." He blushed but added more seriously, "I care about her a lot."

Starswirl nodded. "Believe me, if I didn't think you did, I'd be giving you a stern warning to start right now. He played with his pint. "And Luna and Pharynx?"

"About the same time frame." Discord sipped his drink. "You know, you don't have to 'ask them about it' necessarily. Maybe just congratulate both of them—just to confirm that you definitely are aware—and then let any conversation develop from there."

Starswirl nodded. "Agreed. I'll try." He glanced at Discord. "And Pharynx is a…quality creature, yes?"

"Possibly the most highly respected changeling in the hive."

Starswirl sighed in relief. "Good, very good."

Discord smiled a little more. "And do I make the cut as pony sister suitor material?"

Starswirl looked him over and his smile picked up on one side. "You have proven yourself a true creature of respect and honor, Chaos Lord Discord. I'm proud to see Celestia not settling for anything less than all you have to offer."

Normally Discord's ego loved to be fed, but something about the compliment made him smile too much and blush too much and eventually he just slouched his his seat, holding his glass. "You're, uh…you're okay too, Starswirl."

Starswirl chuckled.

The pony sisters returned now with clean manes and rushed their seats. Luna smiled. "We request to alternate meetings between here and Pony Joe's. Donuts are easier to eat than nachos with ethereal hair."

"And donuts are delicious," Celestia added.

"Sounds good to me." Discord replied, sitting up again.

"Of course," Starswirl nodded, "But first a toast," he raised his glass, smiling, "to my girls—the pony sisters, Celeste and Luna—and their new suitors!"

More than amused, Discord clinked his glass with Starswirls'. "I'll second that!" They both drank.

Celestia and Luna just sat there with wide eyes and blushing at first. But then they glanced at each other and smiled a little then turned back to Discord and Starswirl. Celestia spoke. "Well, I suppose seconding that would be natural for you, Discord, but to have a proper toast I think we should have Pharynx with us. Perhaps…the five of us could have a nice dinner at the castle one night and get to know each other."

"But no embarrassing stories about when we were fillies," Luna quickly piped up.

"Aw but I love those!" Discord protested.

Celestia blinked. "Starswirl! You tell him stories about us when we were—"

Starswirl smirked. "Oh come now, they're not 'embarrassing' stories—back then you two were simply adorable…and also relentlessly stubborn. It soothes me to relate all I was put through." Discord snorted with laughter as Luna and Celestia just rolled their eyes.

"And perhaps one night, Discord, you and I shall take Pharynx out on the town," Starswirl suggested. "I know you very well, but I would like to know him well too!"

Luna sunk in her seat, blushing a little, as Celestia smiled and placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"And perhaps, I could introduce you girls to someone as well at some point." Starswirl blushed just slightly beneath his beard. "She's someone you know, but it would be in a different context."

The sisters shared a wide-eyed look then turned back to Starswirl. Discord blinked then grinned. "Starswirl, have you been holding out on me?"

Starswirl tried not to smile as I took a breath and explained. "I have been a little partial to Mistmane for some time. So I suppose the grand attack against friendship might have had at least one good result—it reminded us all of how short life is and how right we are to pursue our dreams while we still can." He smiled at Discord.

Discord smiled but then put on a grin. "You're introducing me to Mistmane under these circumstances. No negotiation."

"We'd love to have her at our dinner together," Celestia replied.

"And we are happy to see you happy, Starswirl," Luna added softly.

"Thank you, girls." Starswirl gave each of them a warm gaze. Then he cleared his throat and resumed his usual confident smile. "But in the meantime, how about one more round of drinks?"

"I've got this—consider it dessert!" Discord snapped his fingers to make four glasses of chocolate milk appear on the table with crazy straws.

Starswirl chuckled. "Very appreciated. After all the four of us have done for this nation, I think we've earned it."

The club members raised their glasses and toasted. Discord and Luna grinned at each other.

"OOGA CHAKA?" Luna asked.

"OOGA CHAKA!" Discord replied.

"What is…ooga chaka?" Starswirl raised an eyebrow.

Celestia sighed. "I still don't know, but I have a feeling it's a long story."

Luna and Discord laughed, and Celestia and Starswirl did too. And the night went on.


	4. Epilogue: We'll Always Meet Again

**A/N:**

**We're the Same: Triple Threats & Epithets!**

**Epilogue:**

**We'll Always Meet Again**

* * *

Discord finished waving to Fluttershy and the girls then closed that portal to open another one. Celestia came through with a saddlebag. Seeing Twilight's magic mane in person always made Discord reflect on Celestia's—how it still fluttered in an unreal breeze though the pink layer had become more of a dusty rose color. And how the faint purple miasma around Luna's had take on tones of silver. But still they were the pony sisters, and he was Discord. And they would all stop by the Ogres & Oubliettes convention later, but first it was time for a game of their own—a tradition that had developed before OOLLA meetings, one of which was scheduled for later today. When the portal vanished behind her, Celestia set down her saddle bag and kissed Discord on the mouth before pulling back with a smile. "Are you sure you didn't want to visit the girls today for their monthly meeting? We could have rescheduled OOLLA and the game."

"No." He smiled but shook his head. "I love visiting them, but I think it's good for them to have this time together whenever possible. And besides, Fluttershy got done with our Tuesday tea party just now, so I feel delightfully caught up with her. Thank you again for running out for game time snacks while she and I were catching up." He snapped to set up the game board. "So we've got our game, an OOLLA meeting, a quick trip to the O&O convention, and then we'll be able to transition seamlessly into an OOREV meeting this evening. For creatures who are retired, talk about a full day."

"Did I hear someone say OOREV?" Luna appeared through a portal, smiling and with a saddlebag of her own. "Are we starting with that instead of OOLLA today? Or did you want to visit the O&O convention first?"

"Luna," Celestia came forward and hugged her, "how is the hive? And are you ready to admit you're practically living there yet?"

Luna blushed but smiled. "Pharynx needs a lot of help ever since he started caring for the grubs. Once he admitted to Thorax he liked helping them,Thorax basically made him their mentor. We have a lot of little ones to tend to, and hopefully some to prepare for the school of friendship. But the hive is lovely as usual. And how is the chaos dimension, and are you ready to admit that you practically live here?"

"She can move in permanently any time she wants." Discord snapped up a flower and moved in close to Celestia with a wink.

Celestia giggled. "This place is fun and different as always. And we realized staying at Silver Shoals wasn't for us quickly anyway. But if we're going to keep up the Everfree castle as a mutual pace, we really should spend at least a day or two a month there—it's probably gotten so dusty." Celestia brought a few costumes out of her saddle bag—a cape for her and for Luna and two paper crowns.

They all took their seats. Discord glanced at the fourth chair. "Is Starswirl feeling up to joining today?"

Celestia's gaze softened. "He's tired—and so is Mistmane. He'll create a portal later to observe the OOLLA meeting from their room at Silver Shoals and to observe the ceremony at the end of our mentorship program after the OOREV meeting."

Luna touched Celestia's shoulder, and the sisters shared an encouraging smile. Celestia cleared her throat. "For the game though, he'd like to be the Dungeon Master by scroll if we're all okay with that again."

"Always." Discord set up the game pieces and the board. "I'm glad he's up for playing and watching later too. After all it's not every day we have graduates from our mentoring program."

"Well, _probationary_ graduates," Luna added, tying on her cape. "We're relatively certain Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy are so sick to death of either being a statue or talking out their feelings that they might at least like to try entering society."

"Yes, we're letting them crash in Twilight's old castle surrounded by spells to keep them under house arrest, and they're talking adult education friendship classes at night from Starlight, Trixie, and Sunburst. Not a horrible transitional plan." Discord rubbed his temple and tried not to smile. "Though I'm sure Twilight is going to have some thoughts about this."

"Yes," Celestia grinned, "but I think she's excited about the results too." Celestia rolled her eyes to the side. "But do I really have to be the ceremony speaker at the OOREV meeting?"

"You're the last member we added!" Discord grinned. "It'll be encouraging for the new members to hear all about how you came to be part of our little reformed villain club."

Luna snorted. "Sleepwalking as Daybreaker one summer in a fit of suppressed jealousy and frustration because you were convinced the fillies and colts of Equestria only thought of you as a legend and not real since they'd only experienced Twilight as a leader."

"I didn't know I was doing it!" Celestia blushed. "I only realized because Discord finally noticed singe marks hiding in my mane and followed me out of bed one night to see where I was going and what was happening."

Discord shrugged. "I mean, to be fair, the 'villainous acts' you participated in were mostly saying 'boo!' In to the windows of children and setting fire to posters of Twilight raising the sun for the festival of the two sisters that year. But still, you needed a full support system after that escapade, everyone at OOREV wanted to be there for you."

"Plus, all the club members had wanted you to stop by for ages anyway," Luna added. "They'd been dying to see you and Discord together."

Celestia sighed but smiled. "All right, I'll speak at the ceremony." She considered. "Can I transform to look like Day Breaker while doing it?"

"Please do!" Discord laughed and so did Luna, and Celestia joined in.

Discord snapped up a vertical game board in front of the empty chair then snapped up a scroll which Discord. "All right, I told Starswirl to do his worst." He snapped up his Captain Wuz outfit. "Ladies, welcome to Ogres and Oubliettes. Game on!"

"All hail dungeon master Starswirl and Assistant Dungeon Master Discord—ooga chaka!" The sisters yelled, trying to keep straight faces.

"Ooga chaka!" Discord replied, thrusting a fist in the air as Starswirl's first instructions arrived.

The game commenced, just as rousing as ever in this most unexpected but welcome era. It would be a full day of memories to never forget.

* * *

**A/N:**

And so, the 'We're the Same' saga concludes! Thank you guys for joining me on this very random ride lol. Also, whatever anyone's opinions on the details of the finale, the only thing I rejected flat out was the idea of Luna and Celestia retiring to the Silver Shoals retirement home: it just doesn't seem their speed at all right now in their lives. So adventures and dates across Equestria instead! :heart: Plus Starswirl and Discord go out drinking a lot! Plus that one time when Celestia went on a mini Daybreaker spree that was more adorable than threatening! No more televised canon means I get to have some fun :)

I appreciate all of you reading! Take care, everyone!

-Azure129


End file.
